


The Cat Burglar

by Ice_CherryBombedbyTY



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe, Awkward Flirting, Bottom Switching, Cat Burglars, Hacking, Lee Taeyong is Whipped, M/M, Shameless Smut, taewin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_CherryBombedbyTY/pseuds/Ice_CherryBombedbyTY
Summary: Sicheng was a professional thief, a cat burglar and he had one job to do. Steal the largest diamond in the world from the man named Lee Taeyong. It would have been so easy with Sicheng pretending to be a business client. Except that Sicheng couldn’t resist Taeyong’s seduction and charms. Now Sicheng was falling hopelessly for the man. What will Taeyong do if he finds out Sicheng is out to steal from him? Will Sicheng be able to live with himself knowing he will steal the diamond from Taeyong who trusts him?





	The Cat Burglar

**Author's Note:**

> I got some inspiration for this fic when the Regular MV came out (seeing taeyong with all the bling and winwin leaping from a building with a harness and all lol) and i actually started writing this a while back but ditched it for a while coz of The Prince and the Blade Master took a huge chunk of my time for research lol. But since i got a few chapters down on it, might as well finish this thing first. XD
> 
> Anyways... I hope y'all like it. Oh, and i'm not sure why but they swear a lot in this fic, sorry. XD 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! – ice <333
> 
> *DISCLAIMER: DETAILS REGARDING THE GRAPPLING CANNON (ALTHOUGH THERE ARE REAL ONES BUT CAN'T SHOOT AS FAR AS 70 FT. I THINK LOL) GRAPNEL GUN, HACKING AND BURGLARY GADGETS ARE ALL FICTIONAL, AND WAS MOSTLY INSPIRED FROM MOVIES AND NOVELS THE AUTHOR HAD PREVIOUSLY SEEN OR READ. TY.]

 

 

 

 

_"Cat Burglar - A particularly stealthy burglar, especially one who gains undetected entry through the use of agility; a burglar who breaks into buildings by climbing through upstairs windows, across roofs, etc., especially with great stealth and agility".  
_

 

**The Cat Burglar**

 

Sicheng groaned in protest when his phone woke him up. He tried to ignore it by burying his head under the down pillow and squashing it against his ears but it didn't help. He was already awake and he knew he won't be able to go back to sleep anyway. He let out an expletive as he reached over to grab his phone on the nightstand.

"What?"

"Is that the way to greet your superior?"

Sicheng grunted as he glanced at the digital clock sitting on the nightstand. "It's 1 fucking 27 A.M., _Sir_."

The snort on the other end made Sicheng roll his eyes. "I have a job for you. I already sent all the details to your email. Report to me in 120 hours. With the item."

"120...that's impossible. This is too short of a notice Johnny, I'll need more time to scout and study. Call me in the morning... when the sun is up. Then we'll talk about it _if_ I will do it. _Sir_."

"Really? Sicheng?" Sicheng could see his boss Johnny Seo raising his eyebrows. "Need I remind you that I can have you thrown back in jail? No. Our client gave us five days to do this job and that's it. He's not going to be happy if we ask for more time, and I don't want to lose this client. If _you_ fail, we won't get the deal that may as well set us up for life."

"Wait, who's this client who can't fucking wait and what are _we_ stealing?" Sicheng said hotly.

"You know I can't disclose the client to you till the job is done. But _you_ , are stealing the Blue Ice Diamond from Lee Taeyong."

There was a momentary pause from Johnny that gave Sicheng an opportunity to voice out his disdain. "Fuck!"

"I know this might be challenging, but you are a _professional_ and won't let me down. So get your butt moving. Now!"

Sicheng stared at the phone in disbelief. Johnny hanging up on him means he's dead serious about this. He sighed and threw the blanket aside, revealing his lithe naked torso as he sat up and pressed the speed dial on his phone. The voice on the other end didn't sound too happy.

"Do you know what the fucking time is?"

Sicheng snorted and restrained himself from retorting something more acrid. "I know the fucking time Yuta, but we have a new assignment."

"Then we'll talk about it tomorrow. I need my beauty sleep," Yuta whined. "I just completed my project with Jung Constructions, as you well know."

"No you can't sleep. Call the team and meet me here at the loft in half an hour."

Sicheng threw the phone on the bed with unnecessary force. It will be a long night...and so would the following ones.

The loft was the team's headquarters where all their brainstorming and planning occurred. It was also where they practically lived when they had an assignment. It was a huge penthouse unit in a medium-rise building with an industrial feel to it and red clay brick walls that warms up the room. There was a mezzanine that Sicheng used as his bedroom. It had an enormous desk on which half a dozen monitors and computers were set up to one side, a large dining table where floor plans and maps were splayed all over. The walls were taken down so that the space flowed out to two areas. The kitchen slash dining area was where the dining table was set in the middle, and the living area where two huge velvet couches faced each other separated by a low coffee table. Several chairs dotted around the living area and one on each side of the enormous fireplace.

Sicheng sat by the large glass window overlooking he Han river, immersed in his own thoughts while he watched the city's night lights. Johnny was right to call this job challenging. He was a burglar and being one, of course he knew Lee Taeyong. He had what some would call a school-boy crush on him. Taeyong was a relatively tall, very handsome and an insanely rich bachelor. He was a celebrity in his own right. He also did some modeling for his sister's clothing line. Sicheng had bought several magazines Taeyong was in and Yuta had laughed at him calling it a 'fetish'. Sicheng couldn't, for the life of him, disagree. But it wasn't his attraction to Taeyong that bothered him rather, it was the time constraint and the company's security. Sicheng knew how sophisticated the security system was in the 70-story building of the Lee Mining Co. owned of course by none other than Lee Taeyong. He had the money, so why would he be stingy on his own security system his business relied upon to protect his diamonds and jewelry. Sicheng was apprehensive and he did not know how his team would react to the news.

"So, we have to do the heist in 5 days?" Lisa said, addressing it to no one in particular. She was the only girl in the team. "Do we really need to take this job? Has Johnny lost his mind?" she asked, her blue grey eyes widened as she ran her fingers through her long blonde hair. She was the team's mistress of deception, a con artist, a master pick-pocket, the go-to girl for their disguises and a personal assistant to Sicheng. He was the one who brought Lisa to the team and they had been very good friends for years.

"Well, he might as well have since he's desperate enough to go for this deal," Yuta said while picking on the takoyaki with his chopsticks. "He may be a softie but he knows how important this is."

Yuta finally decided on which piece he wanted and shoved it into his mouth, seemingly mulling over thoughts that were only his. Sicheng stole a glance at his childhood friend and smiled, recalling how they had been inseparable since middle school. Yuta and himself had gone through so much in their lifetime that they were like brothers. Yuta knew everything about Sicheng and they had a solid bond. It was a necessity when they went on heists together, since trust is an important factor in a team. For Sicheng, there was no one else he would trust his life with except Yuta and the rest of his team.

Yuta was an architectural engineer who works freelance and his knowledge was vital in their 'job'. Sicheng found it amusing that Yuta's side job is assisting a thief such as himself but he was grateful to his friend, for Yuta was the one who saved Sicheng from his past mistakes. If not for Yuta, Sicheng would have been rotting in jail for being a petty thief and a cat burglar.

One could say Sicheng had it difficult for the most of two decades of his life. His parents were divorced and he and his mother moved to Korea when he was five. It was unfortunate that his mother couldn't put him thru college and they had to scrape for an almost decent living. Sicheng was led astray and had to resort to thievery where he became skilled in picking locks until after many years he had become a master at his craft and used it to sustain his education. Even after he had graduated, nobody from his school knew except Yuta. He was never caught. Only, when Sicheng was 17, he had that unlucky night when he was set up by his ex-boyfriend and had to spend 8 months in prison. Yuta, who had been working with Johnny then, implored for the latter's help to give Sicheng a get-out-of-jail card. Johnny then hired Sicheng and from then on, the three of them made _history_ together. He had been working with them for the past five years.

"What are we going to steal?" Jungwoo asked, curiosity laced his voice. He was a quiet boy and the youngest member as the team's IT specialist or hacker to put it plainly. Jungwoo was the newest addition to the team, and he was in charge of all the information gathering for any heist, which included hacking the security system or cracking codes for electronic safes, which was vital in assisting Sicheng. "Corporate secrets... some jewelry... a secret recipe?"

"We're stealing the Blue Ice Diamond," Sicheng announced as he stood up from the window's ledge and walked over to the fridge to get a soda. "We're stealing Lee Taeyong's largest diamond in his company's vault."

"W-what?" Jungwoo's jaw dropped.

" _Your_ Lee Taeyong? The sexy multi-billionaire and very handsome bachelor? No... fucking... way," Yuta shook his head while popping in another takoyaki into his mouth and chewed with gusto.

Sicheng glared at his friend. "Since when has he ever been _mine_?"

"His building has a high-tech security system, laser and motion sensor alarms, the works. Why did Johnny agree to this?" Yuta added, unperturbed by Sicheng and ignored him.

Sicheng sat beside Jungwoo and slouched on the sofa while he sipped his chilled cola. "Who knows what's gotten into him. He said this deal could set us up for life."

"It would be easier to rob a bank," mumbled Jungwoo in his almost nasal voice.

Lisa raised an exquisite eyebrow at Jungwoo who sat opposite her in the living room. She lifted her legs to settle it on the armrest. "We are not violent bank robbers, Jungwoo."

"No, we're thieves," Sicheng said softly. "Let's get to work."

***

 

DAY 1

"Sir, your schedule for today... at 10 A.M. you have a meeting with Mr. Wong who won the bidding for next month's shipping schedules. At 11 A.M, you have a luncheon meeting with the two jewelers Cartier and Bvlgari for the set up shop fashion event here in Seoul and then..."

Lee Taeyong sat behind his desk and looking out the tinted glass window from his enormous and very luxurious office. He listened to his assistant Taeil as he would a fly buzzing in his ear. Being the President and major stock holder of the Lee Mining Corp., he had been increasingly in distress for the past three weeks due to a couple of attempts to get to their vault. The first was by way of tunneling underneath the vault which was only foiled when the janitor discovered cracks on the floor near the vault the night before the robbery. It had cost almost a hundred thousand dollars to get it fixed. The next one was thru hacking into the building security system by uploading a worm that deactivated the alarm. It was a close call. They were already about to crack the vault, but the robbers accidentally reactivated the security system when their hacker program had a bug they overlooked. Naturally when the alarm went off, the police were prompt to respond and the robbers were caught.

As Taeyong saw it, all was pure luck that nothing had been taken. Yet. He suspects that since the exhibition of his diamonds, especially the latest addition to his collection the Blue Ice, it had tweaked the attention of the underground community. He had two things to consider, was what he thought. The one was that his security system needed an upgrade and the other is to hire someone to evaluate it and do the necessary changes. He must also fire the present company that takes care of the alarm system. The board of directors were already hounding him. Taeyong began rubbing his temples.

"... and because of the burglary attempts I already screened the top security analysts in Seoul. Per your instruction of course, we'll select the best and most efficient. Here are their dossiers."

Taeyong whipped his head to look at his assistant, mildly surprised, but grateful that he had initiative. He stood up and pushed his hands into his pockets as he walked out. "Handle it. I need to take a walk."

"But your meeting is in 30..."

"Cancel it," Taeyong interrupted curtly.

"And the jewelers? They flew all the way..."

"Reschedule it," Taeyong said over his shoulder and shut the door firmly behind him.

Taeil could only shake his head in irritation. "I'm not paid enough for this job."

***

 

"He's on the move." Sicheng heard Jungwoo's voice through the team's in-ear communication device. "Lisa, time to party."

"On it," Lisa said and Sicheng saw her tail Taeyong from where he sat. He also noticed a very tall, buffed up man in a suit following Taeyong discreetly. He had coms in his ear too. Bodyguard.

"Subject has Thor there following him. Security. There could be more," whispered Sicheng as he turned the page of the newspaper and took a sip from his hot chocolate before setting it back beside him on the bench.

Sicheng felt his heart jump to his throat in anticipation. He didn't know why but as he was sitting on the bench across Lee Taeyong 's office building and suddenly seeing him in a black suit, walking out to the early sunshine with a frown shook him somewhat. Sicheng ogled at Taeyong from above the newspaper he pretended to read. He had never seen Taeyong in the flesh, only thru magazines or the television. He never knew Taeyong could be so handsome and striking in real life. Taeyong's lithe body and long legs made Sicheng gulp but it was his face that made Sicheng drop his jaw. He looked like a perfectly drawn character from an anime. His large dark eyes looked like it could pierce your soul and his lips were meant for kissing. They look soft and delicious, thought Sicheng.

"Fuck," Sicheng cursed under his breath, realizing how he got distracted. It never happened before. What has come over him?

"Why...why! Something wrong?" Jungwoo asked worriedly. Sicheng could imagine the young boy inside their parked black van worried and about to panic while he watched from the nearby CCTVs he had hacked into.

"What the hell happened?" Yuta who was leaning by the street lamp across the street shrieked.

"Shit! Is it abort?" Lisa's voice boomed in Sicheng's ear that he jumped.

"No dammit," Sicheng said softly. Thankful for the fact that nobody from the team could see him blushed profusely. "Ah... an ant bit me."

"Fuck Sicheng! You'll give me a heart attack," Yuta complained.

"Shut up boys. Okay I'm following him into the coffee shop," Lisa announced. "I'll be on mute mode now so I can't talk to you."

"You need three minutes to clone his phone," reminded Jungwoo.

"Three minutes, no less!" Yuta added.

"And you need to be at the maximum of three feet away from him or you'll break the connection," Jungwoo instructed.

"I said shut up. I know," Lisa barked. "You keep telling me this as if I haven't done this a zillion times."

Sicheng folded his paper and tucked it under his arm while he took his drink as he stood up to follow them from an unnoticeable distance. Yuta did the same.

As Lisa went into the coffee shop, Sicheng sat at a table outside with a clear view of what was about to happen. Yuta situated himself by the lamp post several feet away and casually leaned on it as if waiting for someone. His eyes were set on the security who stood by the sidewalk near the coffee shop who looking left to right and speaking into his coms.

Sicheng could see Lisa rushing in to get ahead of Taeyong in line for ordering drinks as she dug her hand into her coat pocket to activate the clone phone.

"Yeah, hi! I'd like a venti triple shot extra hot non-fat soy caramel macchiato with extra caramel and like a lot of chocolate shavings plus cinnamon dusting please," Lisa said in a saccharine voice and batting her eyelashes at the barista who looked a little confused. "Oh, I'd like that to go."

"Uhm, is it non-fat or soy milk that you wanted in your caramel macchiato," the barista asked politely.

"Huh? Oh, you mean the _milk_ in my drink? Hmmm... Doesn't soya have a non-fat? Like less fat in it?"

The barista blinked at Lisa. "Uhm..."

"You see I need to keep my figure, maybe shed off a few. I got a new job as a model for the Lee Mining Co., so I'm really excited." Lisa patted on her beanied head which hid her blond hair completely. Her enormous glasses which were too big for her kept sliding down her nose so as though on habit, she kept pushing it back up.

Sicheng noticed that Taeyong who was initially looking bored and tapping on his phone looked up curiously at Lisa. Good, thought Sicheng.

"So did you want non-fat or soya?"

"Oh, maybe non-fat because I heard that soy really tastes bad with chocolate shavings."

"Alright, one moment please," the barista said with a smile, looking relieved.

"Wait..." Lisa said, still in her silky voice and batting lashes. "I need to order one more drink."

The barista blinked and nodded.

"I'd like... one venti triple shot extra _hot_ non-fat iced affogato. Put lots of ice."

Yuta had to snigger.

"One minute and thirty more seconds," Jungwoo whispered.

"Extra hot non-fat milk... in an _iced_ affogato?" The barista obviously bewildered. He looked at Lisa as though she had lost her screws.

Lisa just smiled and nodded her head at the barista, pushing her glasses back up. He no longer looked amused. "Oh and can you put a dusting of cinnamon on it too? But like, you know... not too much to overpower the taste and not too little that it's lost in the espresso flavor."

"One minute," Jungwoo said as he looked at his laptop that flashed 71 percent over the green bar indicator.

The barista looked ready to wring Lisa's neck as he turned to make the drinks.

It was then that Lee Taeyong's security seemed to respond to an instruction on his com and went inside the cafe.

"Thor coming in," warned Yuta.

The bodyguard walked over and whispered something in Taeyong's ear and the latter nodded before turning to leave. Lisa made a surreptitious glance seemingly making note of Taeyong's distance from her and kept close by.

"He's leaving," said Yuta almost frantically.

"I'll take care of this," Sicheng said and immediately pulled his cap down lower on his face as he stood up from the table. He reached for his drink and removed the lid before walking into the cafe. Lisa looked behind her and made sure she kept a close distance from Taeyong. Sicheng walked into the coffee shop and without warning collided into Taeyong's buffed security, sloshing the hot chocolate all over his jacket.

"O-oh... my... God," Sicheng exclaimed in a modulated shrilly voice. "I am... sooo... sorry."

The bodyguard looked genuinely annoyed but kept his reaction at bay. Taeyong looked at his security with a twitch on his lips looking amused, while the man cursed under his breath looking down at his jacket which was now soaked with thick hot chocolate. Sicheng turned his back from Taeyong while fussing over his bodyguard, pretending to _dust_ off the liquid and began unbuttoning the jacket. "Here, let me help."

Taeyong's security shoved Sicheng's hands aside looking shocked. "No! No, it's alright. Just... take your hands off of me."

"We're all good," Jungwoo said, sounding relieved. "It's done."

Sicheng heard Yuta let out a long sigh as if he had held his breath for a long time. One would think he hasn't gotten used to all of it.

Sicheng bowed at the security personnel and Taeyong without actually revealing his face as Taeyong walked out of the coffee shop with his security dabbing on the jacket with his hanky at his heels. He saw Lisa walking out of the cafe with two drinks in her hand and Sicheng trailed behind a few feet from her with a smile on his face.

Once outside and away from view, Sicheng walked by Lisa's side and the latter handed him the affogato with a grin. "That was quick thinking."

"You did a great job," Sicheng commended as he accepted the drink and took in a long sip. "You all did great. Let's go home and see how Mr. Lee Taeyong spends his day."

***

 

DAY 2

It was almost mid-day and Sicheng lay on the couch staring at the ceiling, fingers entwined over his stomach. Lisa sat on the floor while she stared at the laptop, trying to find out more about the man named Lee Taeyong. It was mildly a let-down that Taeyong seemed like a dry and boring person, thought Sicheng. He was curt in answering calls, he didn't have any social media accounts, he was always checking the emails regarding work, and most of all, he didn't seem to date. The last thought made Sicheng groan inwardly. He was definitely attracted to the man they are about to steal from and Sicheng cursed himself for it. He really needed to get rid of these useless thoughts that did not help their job.

"I give up! Ugh!"

Sicheng and Lisa shared a knowing glance and let their eyes travel to Jungwoo who stood up from the desk and away from the complex jumble of computers set up on top of it. Jungwoo had a habit of saying he always wanted to give up but never really does. He strode over to the couch opposite Sicheng and plopped on it.

"What is it now?" Lisa asked as she returned to typing on the laptop. "Can't find the blueprints for the building?"

"No. They have no digital blueprint of anything in their server's database," Jungwoo said, turning over and buried his face into the velvet throw pillow. "So Yuta took care of it. Ugh!"

"So what's the problem?" Lisa asked.

"The laser light beams that triggers the alarm system is programmed to make random motions. I'm trying to find a way freeze or at least slow down the movements remotely, but I can't. I mean, I can but I can't guarantee how long it will last, or if the alarm gets suddenly triggered. There's a firewall in their system that is difficult to crack. I think this is why the last burglary attempt failed," Jungwoo explained as he sat up, looking anxious.

"Who programmed that firewall?" Sicheng asked, curious.

"I did," Jungwoo answered simply.

Lisa laughed out loud while Sicheng rolled his eyes. Jungwoo's 'real' job is head of the software design team and lead programmer for one of the largest software companies in Seoul.

"So, how are we going to fix this?" Sicheng asked as he sat up and looked Jungwoo in the eye. "We have four days left."

"I can manipulate the system remotely but I need to install a program for it. In their hardware, not through the internet," Jungwoo explained. "I need someone to plug a drive into one of the office servers and attach the time-delaying hardware I designed to the control panel of the alarm system."

"I feel like this is going to be my job," Lisa said and sighed. "Alright, how and when will I do it? I can easily distract Mr. Lee, but who will plug in the hard drive and the time-delay thingy?"

Before anyone could respond to Lisa's query, the door burst open and in went Yuta looking frustrated and harassed as hell. All three pairs of eyes were on him.

"No! I didn't get any... _any_... blueprint from the City Hall records," Yuta exclaimed and sank into a chair near them. "The records administrator said Mr. Lee's company only provided a blank blueprint of the floor area and they are still waiting for him to give a copy of their electrical system because they recently had re-wiring and renovation on some parts of the building. He said he only knows Mr. Lee keeps all the blueprints himself at his own home in Gangnam. That info cost me, by the way. But anyway, I know which building that is closest to the Lee building from where we can gain entry without alerting attention."

"Great," Lisa said as she rolled her eyes. "Well, you got something out of your trip and that's good. But...now what?"

Sicheng who seemed deep in thought spoke up, "I need to do a physical of the ground floor where the vault is."

All three groaned aloud. It meant a slightly more dangerous and a detailed fabrication of the task.

"But when will we install Jungwoo's hacking thingy?" Lisa then asked.

"What hacking _thingy_?" Yuta asked looking confused.

"We'll do it all tomorrow," Sicheng said flatly. More groans and whines followed because it meant a long night ahead.

"So, how will we get copies of those blueprints from Lee Taeyong's Gangnam home," asked Jungwoo.

Suddenly, the cloned phone resting on top of the coffee table vibrated and they all fell silent as Sicheng pressed the speaker button.

_"...apologize for bothering you, Sir. I know you're out for lunch with Mrs. Lee but the Mayor is badgering me to speak with you about the charity event to be held in your honor. There's a slight conflict of schedules,"_ said a high-pitched male voice they now recognize as his assistant.

_"Is this the day after tomorrow?"_ Lee Taeyong's voice sounded husky and yet curt at the same time. Sicheng thinned his lips.

_"Yes Sir, at 7 o'clock in the evening. Should I...",_ the other male voice said.

_"Handle it,"_ Taeyong said tersely and ended the call.

"Well, there's your answer," Sicheng said flatly. The groans which came out were at the loudest.

" _Mrs_. Lee?" Yuta said looking surprised. "Is that the mother or a _wife_ we don't know about?"

"You know it isn't relevant to the job Yuta," Sicheng said casually, but the thought never left his mind for hours.

***

 

DAY 3

Jungwoo and Lisa got off the black van with "Sukkyeor Pipes & Plumbing Co." on it's sides painted in hot red. They parked at the rear parking lot and headed for side entrance of the Lee building which was meant for employees and visitors. They were both dressed in overalls with matching identical caps, and carried large toolboxes and other plumbing paraphernalia. The two of them approached the security guards by the large glass doors located at the back of the building and looked about to die from boredom.

"Hey guys," Lisa said casually. "We're here to check those leaks in the basement. Your office called."

The two guards looked confused and looked at one another. "We didn't receive any notification about this."

"You must have the wrong building," the other one said.

"We can't let you in without any proper notification, I'm sorry," the guard insisted politely but firmly.

"Hey, did you check your tablet thingy for an email?" Lisa asked, scratching her temple looking mildly irritated. Meanwhile, Jungwoo was busy tapping on his phone and seemed disinterested.

The guards shared another confused look, but one of them checked their tablet and scrolled quickly on it. He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Oh, I'm sorry I must have overlooked it. You may go in. Straight ahead then turn left to the stairwell. Just inform the other guards there."

"Thank you, boys!" Lisa said then smiled and winked at them. The two smiled eagerly back, unaware that Lisa had nicked one of their com radios from their counter and shoved it quickly into her pocket.

"So when did you send the email?" Lisa asked as she took out the radio when they were out of sight and turned down the volume completely.

"Just now," Jungwoo replied earning a snigger from his companion. "Let's get this done and over with."

The next guard station leading to the basement where the security offices and stairs leading down the basement did let them thru. However, one security was required to accompany them while they worked. The two exchanged glances as they descended the stairs to the lower levels.

"So where's the leaking pipe now?" The guard asked with a frown. "I haven't noticed any leaks when I did my rounds this morning."

Jungwoo retrieved his phone and tapped on it to reveal a schematic of the plumbing system in the basement. "Right about here..." Jungwoo said, showing it to the guard who merely nodded but still looked confused.

They walked further into the labyrinth of hallways and finally, they arrived at a door that had a sign that said "authorized personnel only".

"It's in here," Jungwoo said.

The guard shrugged and opened the door for them after punching in a series of numbers on the keypad then swiped his badge. He then led them into the room which was where the surveillance room was located at the far end, enclosed by glass panes. To the far left, were several servers which controlled part of the security system were in short rows and lined against the wall. Lisa noted Jungwoo's smile as if he was given free candy. Jungwoo's sharp eyes noted that the part of the room with the servers had no CCTVs. Good oversight. It was then that Lisa touched the arm of the security guard who looked at her in surprise.

"Excuse my, but do you mind if I went to the little ladies room? I really, really.... really have to go. I had this huge drink of cola and now it's begging for freedom."

The security guard blinked then said, "I'm sorry miss, but the restrooms are located outside at the end of the hall. I can't allow any of you to go unescorted. It's the rule, you understand."

"But... I really.... really got to go," Lisa said with a pout and batted here eyelashes, her large green eyes which were contacts, of course, stared back at the guard. Then Lisa sighed and said, "fine, can I pee in a cup? I don't really mind if you turn your backs, coz I'm barely holding it in. Seriously."

The guard looked flustered and blushed to a beet red. He looked at his co-workers who's backs were turned towards them while they sat in chairs, minding the camera feeds. He cleared his throat and said, "alright." Then he instructed Jungwoo, "but you can't go anywhere else. You'll have to stay put. Here. Nowhere else."

Jungwoo nodded vigorously and held his palm up,"I won't move a muscle, I swear."

The guard looked intently at Jungwoo and nodded then led Lisa out of the room. Once they were outside, Jungwoo made sure none of the surveillance team were looking. He took out a small bottle from his duffel bag then tiptoed towards the corner, near the servers, until he was hidden. Jungwoo uncapped the bottle and poured half of the contents on the floor by the exposed pipe below the AC vent mounted at the ceiling.

Then Jungwoo selected one server that was second to the last by the corner and opened the panel. After a quick review of the jumble of multi-colored wires and blinking lights, he took out his time-delay device. It was a small circuit board the size of a calling card, with tiny processor chips and nano electronic components mounted on it. He pushed it into the small slot on a panel with blue and yellow wires after disconnecting them from the server and attaching them onto the board itself. Then he plugged the drive into the slot at the side of the panel and opened an app on his phone. Jungwoo began typing in a series of numbers and letters while intermittently checking the panel. Afterwards, when he was satisfied, he removed the drive but left the device in, then quickly closed the panel and returned to where he was standing earlier pretending to look bored. He smiled at his handiwork then said softly into the com hidden under his overalls. "Done."

When Lisa and the guard returned, Jungwoo spoke up and pointed at the pool of water by the corner. "I found the leak," he told the guard who squinted at the water.

"You're right, there is a leak."

The three of them approached the corner then Jungwoo looked up at the vent, then pretended to inspect the pipe. He thereafter declared, "I believe this isn't our area of expertise. The pipe isn't leaking, but I think it could be the vent up there."

The guard nodded and as they were walking out of the room and out into the hallway, he said, "I'll see to it that it is reported then. Sorry for troubling you and thank you for your time."

"No, thank you," Lisa said with a grin. The pair walked out of the building with small smiles on their lips as they headed for their van. Now all they have to do is wait.

***

 

Sicheng got out of the black luxury sedan and walked toward the main entrance of the Lee Mining Co. Building, with Yuta at his heels. A gust of autumn wind whipped on his blue grey coat over the dark blue Italian suit as he entered the building. Sicheng tried to appear as calm as a deep pond, but the thought of possibly seeing Lee Taeyong kept him on his heels. It was silly and naivete but Sicheng no longer cared. He had a sexual attraction to the man, but he thought it didn't matter. He would never see Taeyong after this heist anyway. Hopefully. So why not savor each moment if it indeed arose?

The first floor gallery and showroom for receiving elite clientele was an enormous area with a high ceiling from which crystal chandeliers hung. The flooring was imported granite and there were several seating areas with small coffee tables all around, much similar to a luxurious hotel with the exception of a reception counter. Instead there were huge desks at the far end with plush emerald green chairs facing the desks on each side. It reminded Sicheng of a prestigious bank that catered only to the rich and privileged.

The two walked toward the center of the lobby and was welcomed warmly by the reception officer.

"How are you? This is Mr. Zhong Li, Director of Shanghai Jewelers Inc., and I'm his assistant, Nagini Toku," Yuta introduced themselves with their aliases. "We are here for our appointment with your Manager."

"This way please," the officer led them to the seats in the center of the room and said the manager will be with them shortly.

"Why do you look like you're about to hurl?" Yuta scoffed at Sicheng. "Don't tell me you're nervous about seeing Mr. Lee."

"Why should I be?" Sicheng almost fidgeted but stopped himself and breathed deeply. "Let's get to work." Yuta snorted.

Sicheng then began scanning the area, noting the huge door at the back. That door, he suspected, led to the vault.

The beaming man who looked to be the manager approached them and introduced himself as Mr.Kim Don, shaking each of their hands. "We are honored that you are interested in our diamonds. We are proud to hopefully add your company to our roster of elite clients."

He then sat across the two and inquired as to how much diamonds Sicheng wants to purchase.

"Mr. Zhong would like to acquire 1,800 carats worth of your largest diamonds," Yuta declared. "And he would like to see the quality and sizes for himself, if it's possible."

"Excellent. Our diamonds are the best in the world, and we cater to the renowned jewelers around the globe," the manager began, with a surprised look on his face, which he managed to contain. "But that quantity... we rarely... exhibit our select diamonds to... new clients... unless there is already a contractual agreement or some form of ah...bond."

"We understand that, Mr. Kim," Yuta said patiently. "But Mr. Zhong flew all the way from our US headquarters to select the diamonds himself. Can't we make an exception? Viewing them by catalog is not..."

Sicheng sat looking bored as he listened to the two men negotiate. Having seen the space, he already knew how the layout would look like. During the short time he sat down, he had checked the vents, noticed the keypad and badge swipe by the door, noticed that only the man in a black suit standing by the door was the only one to swipe in it to gain access. He suddenly felt tired. He couldn't help himself feeling the stress of this heist and the past two days he had only slept for an hour at the most. He closed his eyes and leaned back, listening to the droning of voices around him with classical music humming in the background. A vision of Taeyong's face flashed in his mind, and Sicheng wasn't surprised. He had been thinking about the man for the past three days. Something he could not understand, nor control. He could clearly see those dark eyes and luscious lips and wondered how it tasted. Subconsciously, Sicheng licked his lower lip, lost in his fantasy of reaching over to tentatively kiss Taeyong's moist lips and run his tongue over them.

"Mr. Kim, these rules are merely guidelines. They are not the law which may be gravely punishable if broken."

Sicheng opened his eyes with a jolt when he heard a husky voice close to him. He looked up to see Taeyong looking down at him with sultry eyes. Sicheng gulped nervously and glanced at Yuta, whose eyes were about to pop out of their sockets.

"M-Mr. Lee!" The manager stood up and bowed before Taeyong. "Sir, may I introduce Mr. Zhong Li, Director of Shanghai Jewelers Inc. Mr. Zhong, this is..."

"I'm Lee Taeyong," Taeyong extended his hand to Sicheng. All the while his gaze never left Sicheng's face. Sicheng held Taeyong's gaze through his lashes as he stood up and shook the man's hand. The handshake lingered. "A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Zhong."

"The pleasure is mine," Sicheng replied with his deep voice, smiling with his dimples appearing. Taeyong looked mesmerized by it. Yuta did not miss a single thing.

The manager then broke the short silence by offering a seat to Taeyong. They discussed momentarily, exchanging words about business . After a while, Taeyong stood up and said, "Mr. Kim, why don't you show Mr. Zhong our rare collection?"

Mr. Kim responded quickly, although Sicheng noticed the surprise in his expression. He was also feeling the same. It was not everyday that the company's owner will readily expose his valued property at the first meeting. Especially to strangers. Sicheng found this very odd, yet very exciting. He can't help himself from gazing at Taeyong's beautiful eyes, how they sparkled and slightly crinkle when he smiles with those lips. He surely has gone mad.

They were led to an anteroom which needed a pass code and a badge as well. The inside walls were lined with mahogany panels, display cases along each side of the smallish room, the with deep red velvet couches and a low table at it's center and dark brown carpeting.

After settling themselves on the plush seats, refreshments were brought in. Freshly brewed espresso and tea were on different pots. Sicheng reached for the sugar at the same time Taeyong did and their fingers touched. Tiny bolts of electricity ran down his back and he almost flinched and felt his face flush, and he hid it by sipping from the teacup, unaware Taeyong was still watching him intently.

Sicheng and Yuta marveled at the glittering stones which Mr. Kim, escorted by two security guards, brought in on a black velvet tray, neatly lined up and tagged. They were the largest among Taeyong's collections and the most stunning. The stones varied in size, cut and color but all of them were perfect.

Taeyong was impressed about how much Sicheng knew about diamonds. Naturally he had no idea Sicheng was a thief. But they talked about diamonds, it's history, about developing cubic zirconia, the artificial diamond, in a laboratory. All the while, Taeyong was unaware of Sicheng's calculations in his head of how to get into the vault in the next door and where the Blue Ice was located. He knew he had to get some information no matter how tiny.

"I heard you have acquired the largest diamond in the world recently," Sicheng began. Somehow he couldn't tear off his gaze that Taeyong held.

Finally, Taeyong smiled and said, "Mr. Kim, please lead us to the Blue Ice."

Sicheng couldn't help his heart leaping. This was it, and he was amazed how easy that was. Yuta and Sicheng looked at one another, sharing the same thought. They were then led outside of the room, to a long hall further into the building. At it's end, was a grill gate that needed a key code but this time, it needed the index fingerprint of Taeyong. Sicheng made a note of that. Then they stood before the vault door. The door was not the typical vault door that had a dial of numbers for the key code. It was electronic, and also required Taeyong's fingerprint.

When Taeyong pressed the small pad for his fingerprint, the numbers lit up on the black screen at a random series. Taeyong pressed in the keypad, but everyone were required to step away and turn their backs while he did it. It appears only he can open the vault. The vault door slid open to reveal a large brightly lit room with dozens of glass shelves, all displaying the diamonds. At the center of the room was a glass case enclosing the largest and most rare diamond Sicheng had ever seen. It was cut into a square, almost like an ice cube, but it's edges and sides were polished and cut in a pattern that showed off it's brilliance and bluish hue. It was the most extraordinary thing Sicheng had ever seen and he fell in love with it. Sicheng could feel his adrenaline rush at the thought of stealing it.

But then, there were also the laser beams, and Sicheng noted CCTVs at every corner. There were no blind spots. The room would have been impenetrable and perfectly safe, but Sicheng smiled knowing he can and will be able to steal it. Once the alarm system was turned off by a retinal check, once again, by Taeyong, the entered the room. The two guards with them stayed by the vault door.

Sicheng approached the diamond inside the glass case and slowly walked around it, noting the wiring peeking from under the small pillow it nestled upon. More alarm triggers. Once he lifted the diamond the alarm will go off. But Sicheng couldn't help his eyes straying to the magnificent stone. When he looked up, he saw Taeyong was staring at him through the glass and he caught his breath. For a moment their eyes held, locked in a gaze that said too many but not a lot.

"It's... fascinating," Sicheng whispered, almost to himself, and tore his gaze off of Taeyong to settle it on the diamond.

"Truly enchanting," Taeyong whispered, his eyes never leaving Sicheng's face, and then settled on his lips.

"Enigmatic, is more like it. It can hold secrets," Sicheng murmured while he admired the stone.

"Those can easily be discovered with... pleasure, if one is given an opportunity to get closer to it... and touch it," Taeyong whispered with a low husky voice. Sicheng almost shuddered.

"Secrets can be dangerous, Mr. Lee Taeyong."

"Danger excites me, Mr. Zhong Li."

Their eyes met once more and this time, Sicheng blushed. He could feel Yuta's eyes on him and Taeyong. Even Mr. Kim gaped at them but then recovered himself and cleared his throat. "Mr. Lee, might I suggest discussing with Mr. Zhong and Mr. Nagini the details of our contract to come to an agreement?"

"Why don't we all discuss it over lunch?" Taeyong asked as he walked over to Sicheng and placed his hand on the small of Sicheng's back to lead him out of the vault. "The hotel across the street has a restaurant that serves... succulent meat."

Yuta choked on his breath and Sicheng's face grew even more red. This is not happening, I'm dreaming, thought Sicheng.

Moments later, the four of them sat at the posh restaurant that indeed served succulent meats. Sicheng enjoyed the thick slice of grilled beef shank with rosmary and olive oil immensely. He ate with gusto, having been unable to have proper meals for the last two days. Yuta seemed to be enjoying himself as well. He had actually smiled at his friend discussing soccer with Mr. Kim, something they were both involved in when they were still in the university.

For himself, Sicheng never thought he could have been more wrong about Taeyong being boring and dry. He was amazed how eager and excited he was in sharing his thoughts and future plans, how he wants to travel more and enjoy his life. He had been running the company since he was twenty years of age, having no choice when his father passed on. He graduated with honors at an Ivy League offshore. Sicheng realized he had a brilliant mind, and very much driven. He was someone who never let an opportunity slip from his grasp. Sicheng found him to be an amazing and witty person. And very attractive.

After their meals, coffee and tiramisu were served while they chatted even more. Their business discussion forgotten. Mr. Kim excused himself saying he needed to go back to the pile on his desk. Yuta on the other hand stayed behind, until lunch became tea-time. Yuta then, most likely feeling the third wheel, excused himself as well by saying he will go back to their 'hotel' to retire. Sicheng caught the twinkle in his eyes.

Left by themselves, Taeyong and Sicheng talked about almost everything under the sun as they sat across each other. Sicheng would sometimes feel as though he would melt at the way Taeyong would stare at him. It made him wonder what has gotten into this man who seemed aloof and stern. Or perhaps this was the real Lee Taeyong. Driven, flirtatious and dangerously sexy. Sicheng gulped at his coffee.

Time passed quickly until it was almost dusk and when Taeyong invited Sicheng to stay longer for dinner, he begged off, much to Taeyong's dismay. Sicheng was tempted to stay but he knew he had to prepare tomorrow. He needed to crack the safe of this very man before him to snap photos of his blueprints. Somehow, Sicheng felt he was cheating on Taeyong and it didn't sit well. Taeyong accompanied Sicheng out front and offered to drive him to his hotel. Naturally, Sicheng declined insisting he needed to walk off the calories and it made Taeyong laugh.

"Thank you for such a wonderful time," Taeyong said with the most sultry gaze. Sicheng smiled shyly and extended his hand.

"It was an enjoyable afternoon, yes. Thank you," Sicheng said and almost gasped. He suddenly felt warmth spreading all over his body when Taeyong took Sicheng's hand, with his thumb caressing the smooth skin. "I'll see you around, Mr. Lee." _Hopefully not._

"I'll be waiting," were Taeyong's only words as Sicheng took back his hand and turned to walk away from Taeyong. Why he suddenly felt lonely, Sicheng couldn't fathom.

***

 

DAY 4

Taeyong twisted and turned on his bed unable to catch a shut-eye for almost the whole night. That man, Mr. Zhong Li was to be blamed. He had invaded Taeyong's thought until he could no longer think of anything or anyone else. It was crazy. Those lips. He couldn't take his eyes off them.

When he went down to get coffee for himself yesterday, he saw Zhong Li leaning back on the chair with his eyes closed and seductively wetting his lips. Something in him was awakened. Before he realized what he was doing, he interrupted the meeting just to get closer to Li. He did not know what it was, but there was something about the man that intrigued Taeyong. Sexual attraction? Probably. But apart from his physical attraction, he felt drawn to Li as if he were a pin and that man was a magnet. There was something about him, something different. Like Li had said, enigmatic was the right word. It were as if Taeyong found a mystery he was itching to solve. Moreover, he couldn't resist Li's charms and the dimpled smile. Perhaps he had gone for far too long without a relationship. But it was still no excuse to jump on a privileged client. He shocked himself at his blatant flirting and lewd behavior, not to mention inviting him for lunch and dinner too, if Li hadn't declined. He should have embarrassed himself. But the problem was he didn't care. He wants Zhong Li. And what he wants, he always gets one way or another.

Taeyong sighed and threw back the sheets from his naked torso. He got up from bed and walked barefoot to look out the enormous glass window pane to see the early morning sunrise breaking through the darkness. Maybe he was just going insane or most likely bored with his dreary life. He had to shake this off somehow. Maybe a quick run by the river will do the trick, and felt his mood lighten a little.

***

 

Sicheng needed to escape from the loft and his team. Since yesterday afternoon they had pestered him when he came home. He cringed at their comments and continued on teasing him relentlessly.

"I seriously can't believe they were eye-fucking each other in front of everyone," Yuta exclaimed, his eyes wide as saucers. "And the way they flirted was... 'intense'... 'pleasurable'... 'succulent meat'... like wow."

"It wasn't like that!" Sicheng had the face one could liken to an overripe tomato.

"Sicheng must have been turned on being inside the vault and all," Lisa added with a grin.

"Eye-fucking? How do you do that?" Jungwoo asked innocently with all seriousness. Yuta rolled his eyes. Sicheng kept his mouth in a tight line.

"We didn't... eye-fuck alright?" Sicheng insisted.

"Like you were ready to take off their clothes and do it right there."

"Sicheng is the thief but Taeyong stole his heart," Lisa said. Everyone sniggered.

"No, really. How does one eye-fuck?"

Sicheng tried to control his heavy breathing as he ran along Han river, trying to shake off the things cluttering his brain. They had to find a way to get inside Taeyong's manor without alerting attention. He needed those blueprints to get to the elevator shaft and rappel down to the first floor where the vault was located. He could only pray nothing would go wrong considering they had very little time to prepare. It was all a mess. This heist will go down in his history books as the worst ever. Johnny is to blame. Him and his client.

Sicheng was so lost in his thoughts that he failed to notice his shoelace was untied. One moment he was running steadily and the next he was headed for the pavement if not for the steady arms that caught him as he collided into a warm human chest with a resounding curse.

"Shit!"

"Typically people would say 'thank you' but because it's you, I'll let it slide."

Sicheng looked up to see Taeyong's face inches from him and caught his breath. The man looked beautiful bathed in the early morning sunlight. All of a sudden, Sicheng was conscious of their closeness as their eyes bore into each other, their bodies connected with Taeyong's arms around him. Taeyong's breath was fanning his cheeks. Sicheng could feel his heart thumping wildly like a jackhammer with Taeyong's gaze lingering at his parted lips.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry," Sicheng said apologetically as he extricated himself from Taeyong's arms with mild reluctance. "Thank you, I would have fallen flat on my face and embarrassed myself."

Taeyong gave him a lopsided grin and went down on bended knee before him. To Sicheng's horror and embarrassment, Taeyong tied his shoelace neatly.

"It's dangerous to run with your shoelaces untied you know."

"You... you didn't have to do that, Mr. Lee." Sicheng could feel his face burn. "Thank you, again."

"You're most welcome, Mr. Zhong," replied Taeyong as he stood up and placed his hand at the small of Sicheng's back and led him to a nearby bench. "Why don't we take a break and let you catch your breath?"

They sat quietly for a moment, as though each one savored the unexpected presence of each other. But mostly because Sicheng couldn't find any words to say. He was caught unaware.

"I didn't know you exercise here in the morning," Sicheng finally said, breaking the silence. Then he realized it was almost a slip-up. "I mean... I didn't think someone with your stature would go to run out here instead of a treadmill in your home."

"I do... did... I mean I used to run here with my ex-boyfriend."

"I see." Sicheng blinked at the admission. _Ex-boyfriend_. Was that a hint? An invitation for him he couldn't possibly accept? It was almost obvious they are attracted to each other... but then, was Taeyong really? He was a thief who was about to steal something extremely valuable from this man. After this heist as a rule, he shouldn't come into contact with him again. Ever. But then... the world is a small place. "I'm... sorry to hear that. It must have been hard for you."

Taeyong's rich laughter as he threw his head back mesmerized Sicheng. He was such a gorgeous man, thought Sicheng as he gazed at his lovely neck that seemed to beckon him. Sicheng gulped. He should stop fetishizing this living sculpture. His behavior was becoming preposterous.

"Don't be sorry, it was a long time ago. It just didn't work out. Besides we are still good friends," explained Taeyong.

"That's good to hear." Not really good for me to hear, thought Sicheng. They could hook up again, and it was not impossible to fall back in love. _You're just jealous and you have no right, idiot._

Sicheng glanced at Taeyong and was amazed at how attractive he was, with his eyes twinkling and hair ruffling in the breeze. He caught himself when he realized Taeyong was staring back at him.

"You want to grab a cup of coffee along with some sinful pastries and forget about exercising?" Taeyong asked with a hopeful expression on his face.

_No, I shouldn't._ "I'd love to," were the words that came out of Sicheng's mouth

The coffee was too bitter and the pastries were dry, but none of it mattered as the two of them sat side by side at the coffee shop. They laughed at each other's jokes, shared anecdotes from their past and disclosed their innermost thoughts and feelings about almost everything. Sicheng genuinely enjoyed his company, finding Taeyong to be witty and funny. Nowhere near the first impression Sicheng had of him. Before they knew it, lunchtime was almost upon them.

Sicheng gasped as he looked at his wristwatch. "Oh no, look at the time! I'm so sorry I really have to go."

"It's a Saturday, what's the rush?" Taeyong asked.

"It's just... I have some things I need to do." Steal from you, thought Sicheng.

"Uhm, I have a... there's an event tonight at my parent's house, in Gangnam," Taeyong began tentatively. "Would you like to come? It's dinnertime, at 7 o'clock, so I hope you can grace me with your presence?"

Sicheng gave Taeyong a thoughtful glance while the gears in his head turned. Lisa isn't as good with safe-cracking. They had no idea what kind Taeyong's safe was in his home. They didn't have enough time to do the research. Everything was rushed. Would he dare allow himself to indulge in Taeyong's presence while his team worked hard and depended on him to do his job properly? To stop this folly of flirting and playing with fire?

"I can't promise you anything, but I'll try." It was the best Sicheng could muster. He dare not let Lisa get into trouble while he was 'engaging' with Taeyong. He was turning into a mess... he needs to focus on the job, not the person he'll steal from.

"I... understand," Taeyong said with a disappointed smile. "But in case you do decide to come, I'll have your name listed. Would you mind getting the address? Please?"

Sicheng sighed inwardly but gave Taeyong a smile and typed in the address in his phone. He also couldn't do anything when Taeyong gave his phone number, which of course he already knew, and asked for his, which he gave reluctantly. _Great, now I'll need to change my number after the heist._

Before they parted, again Taeyong shook his hand with his thumb caressing his skin. It was disconcerting to say the least. Things were not going as Sicheng had planned. At all.

***

 

"Make sure you get clear fingerprints," Jungwoo reminded Lisa as they went up the steps leading to the main entrance of the sprawling manor that led to the hall where the party was, glittering and festive.

"If only we could borrow his eye, everything would be easier," quipped Lisa.

Yuta snorted and said, "his eyes belong to Sicheng only."

"In case you forgot, I can hear you," Sicheng whispered from outside the house. "Just stop it already."

"Right. Let's fan out. Whoever finds Mr. Handsome has to get his prints, one way or another," Yuta said.

"I can do it," Lisa who looked stunning said, patting at her black wig and pulling at her tiny black cocktail dress. "Let's see if I can distract him with my charms."

"Good luck, he only wants Sicheng's... succulent meat," Yuta stated and his two companions cackled.

"I said stop." Sicheng huffed. Yuta will never let it rest.

Sicheng had gone outside in hopes of avoiding Taeyong. He wandered by the unguarded part of the manor and found a wooden trellis attached to the wall leading to the second floor. It looked secure enough for scaling and luckily the window above it was ajar. Sicheng began climbing.

"I can't find Sicheng's boyfriend," Lisa said sounding irritated.

"He's not my boyfriend," Sicheng said softly while breathing heavily with his effort at scaling the wall.

"Where are you? You sound like..." Yuta was cut off by Sicheng.

"Don't ask."

Sicheng reached the window and heaved himself into the room, which was a small office with a photocopier. Thankfully, were no guards to ward off guests at this part of the house. They were all focused at the hall, the outside perimeter, and by the pool.

Sicheng walked into the hallway while he dusted off his tuxedo and tried to loosen his bow tie. He hated tuxedos because it hindered his movements, but had no choice. He scanned the hall and guessed Taeyong's room or study must be where his safe was. He poked his head in one room and and found it to be Taeyong's bedroom. His eyes fell on the gigantic canopied bed. Such a huge bed for only one person. _So what's it to you?_

"I can't find Sicheng's boyfriend," Lisa said sounding irritated.

"Neither can I," Jungwoo said softly.

"Not my boyfriend," Sicheng said softly. "Try the poolside."

Sicheng shut the door and headed for another room to the right and found the study lined with huge shelves filled with books and a heavy oak desk at one end. This is it, thought Sicheng, and closed the door softly behind him. He dug out leather hide gloves from his pocket and wriggled his hands into them. He let his eyes wander to locate the safe. Then he saw the only painting in the room, of Pygmalion and Galatea by Jean-Léon Gérôme ca. 1890. It looked to be an exact replica and it cost a fortune. It was hung at eye-level behind the desk. Sicheng slid his gloved fingers between the crack and felt a button near the lower right corner and pressed it. The painting swung open, revealing the safe. Sicheng sighed with relief at the old-fashioned dial combination safe. He needn't bother Jungwoo and his equipment in their van parked outside.

Sicheng rubbed his fingers together and turned the dial five times before putting his ear close to the panel where the gears were located. Then he turned the dial slowly to the left and stopped when he heard a soft click. One down, three to go.

Turning the dial slowly to the right Sicheng heard another click and stopped. Two down. He was about to turn the dial to the left when he jumped at Yuta's excited exclamation.

"I found Sicheng's boyfriend!"

"Fuck," Sicheng cursed. "I'm trying to work here. For the umpteenth time, not my boyfriend."

"He might as well be. I found him too. He looks lonely by the bar. Perfect. I can get his fingerprints," Lisa said as if she were rushing.

"Take his glass but touch only the rim or stem," Yuta reminded.

"I know what I'm doing!"

"Don't smudge the fingerprints," said Jungwoo.

"God, you people have no consideration at all. I'm going mute," complained Sicheng, taking out his com and shoving it in his pocket.

Sicheng replaced his ear next to the safe door and turned the dial to the left and then the right after sensing both clicks. He straightened himself and tried the latch. It opened. 2-8-1-0. Possibly numbers important to Taeyong. Sicheng made a note of it.

There were about a dozen bundles of hundred-dollar US bills, a jewelry box, a few antique gold bars, a couple of black velvet pouches likely filled with diamonds, a .45 caliber and a few folders shoved by the side. He reached for the folders and leafed through them to find the blueprints.

Sicheng found it amazing that this man had so much wealth just stashed in a crappy safe. But then again, there were over a dozen guards all around the perimeter. Who would have thought they had let a burglar in. If this happened ten years ago, thought Sicheng, he would have emptied the safe. But it didn't. Taeyong was lucky.

Sicheng then laid the folder on the desk and started snapping on the prints with his phone. Once done, he replaced the folder, locked the safe and pushed the painting back against the wall with a click. He walked out of the study and headed back from whence he came from while taking off his gloves. He shoved them back into his tuxedo pocket then descended using the trellis. He dusted himself off and put his com back in his ear.

"...didn't get it!" Lisa wailed.

"But I thought you did?" Jungwoo asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure which one it is," Lisa replied, sounding frustrated. "It's on a tray along with four other glasses."

"I'll try my luck again this time," Yuta said hurriedly. "He's still at the bar, drowning himself with expensive champagne."

"What's going on?" Sicheng asked as he walked toward the pool round the back. "Didn't you get even one fingerprint?"

"I did, but this persistent guy kept coming onto me...," Lisa huffed.

"I tried to talk to him but this red-head was hogging him like a leech...," complained Yuta.

"I change into a waiter's uniform to get his glass but...," Jungwoo whined.

All of them were speaking into his ear at the same time. Sicheng sighed and calmly said, "quiet, all of you. I'll do it. And Jungwoo since you're already a 'waiter' take the glass after I down it. I'll hold it by the stem. Why is it that when I go offline you get into all sorts of issues." The three started talking altogether again but Sicheng cut them off. "Shut up, calm down and let's do this."

Sicheng saw Taeyong at the bar, talking to a red-head looking bored, a smile plastered on his handsome face. Sicheng approached them purposefully. He will talk to Taeyong for a 'short' time then make an excuse to escape. Or so he thought.

"...I'm very flexible, you know. I can bend over really low that my hands can touch my _knees_ ," the red-head in a tiny red dress said boastfully while flipping her hair.

Sicheng saw Taeyong fill his wine glass almost to the brim and gulped down half of it while he held it by the bowl instead of the rim. Excellent, thought Sicheng then cleared his throat as he stood behind Taeyong.

Taeyong turned to find Sicheng and his face lit up as he smiled. Suddenly, Sicheng felt guilty.

"Hi," Sicheng said simply.

"Hi," Taeyong replied, ignoring the woman who sat beside him. "I was hoping you'd come. It's good to see you, Mr. Zhong."

"I'm glad I came. Does that please you?" Sicheng said and gave Taeyong a shy smile.

"I'm not that easily pleased but are you willing to try... harder?" teased Taeyong with a grin.

"I'm definitely more flexible than she is," Sicheng said softly as he sat on the empty stool beside Taeyong.

The red-head gaped at them, shook her head in disbelief as she stood up and left.

"I'll need proof of that," Taeyong said huskily and with a more serious face. "But I'm absolutely sure I can please you more."

"Really? I'm more curious as to how," Sicheng said coyly.

"I'll surely blow... your mind away," Taeyong said with sultry eyes.

"Oh... My... God... I'm hearing it live! Yuta, you're right! This is like porn," buzzed Lisa into his ear. Yuta cackled.

Sicheng ground his teeth together and he felt his heart suddenly hammer against his chest at the same time. His team will be the death of him.

"Can someone explain to me what's happening?" Jungwoo uttered sounding exasperated. "By the way, I'm here and I'm waiting for that glass."

"I'll need proof of that as well," Sicheng said. He held Taeyong's gaze as he took the wine glass from him by the stem and downed its contents entirely. Immediately, Jungwoo passed by, napkin slung on his arm and a tray balanced on his upheld palm. Sicheng placed the glass on the tray and prayed Jungwoo won't drop it. This lewd flirtation better be worth it.

"But I'd like something... harder... than champagne, Mr. Lee."

"Fuck this is straight up smut," Yuta sniggered.

"Shut up, Yuta, I'm listening to them," Lisa scolded Yuta.

"I got it," Jungwoo said. "Can we go home now?"

Sicheng almost shouted at his team.

Taeyong called the bartender and asked for his favorite whiskey, and the bartender produced an unopened bottle of Highland Park 50-Year-Old Single Malt Whiskey. Sicheng whistled and said, "that is mighty hard, rare and very expensive."

"Don't worry, I have three of those," Taeyong said mater-of-factly.

"You have excellent taste."

"I love to taste... only the rarest... nectar."

Sicheng blushed when he heard Yuta saying 'Sicheng's nectar'. "So, what's the occasion?"

"Meeting you," Taeyong said in a serious tone.

"Fuck, I bet they're gonna bang each other up tonight," Yuta said lewdly.

"I'm heading to the van now," Jungwoo said out of the blue. "In case you want to know where I am."

"I said shut up!" Lisa cried.

Sicheng blinked and felt himself flush while trying to ignore his team. He tried avoiding Taeyong's sultry gaze by watching the bartender open the bottle and transfer it to the beautiful decanter, then poured generous amounts into two crystal tumblers. He pushed both tumblers toward Taeyong, and the latter placed one glass into Sicheng's hand.

"To you," said Sicheng.

"To us," Taeyong said in return.

Sicheng took a long sip from his tumbler and tasted the sweetness of the muscovado and ripe black cherries, mingling with the nuttiness of it. It was an experience to taste such high quality whiskey like silk in his throat. Then the alcohol hit him, making him flush. Taeyong was watching him intently from over the rim of his tumbler.

"It tastes so wonderful," Sicheng said and smiled. Taeyong returned his smile with his own lopsided grin, obviously pleased that Sicheng enjoyed the whiskey.

The two of them began talking while sipping the whiskey. Not long after they noticed they have drank a third of the bottle, and Sicheng was feeling more loose but not yet tipsy. He was glad he had a high tolerance for alcohol because he needed to keep a sane head. But if they drank more, he might lose control. He may not be able to resist Taeyong's seductive smile and sensuous licking of his lips.

After a while, Taeyong said cautiously, "Do you mind if I ask you something... personal?"

"Of course not."

"Do you have... someone right now? Are you in some relationship?"

"If you're asking if I have a... _boyfriend_ , then no." Sicheng said bluntly, with a steady gaze at Taeyong who let out a sigh of relief.

"That's good to know," Taeyong responded smiling.

"Sicheng you sly little cat," Yuta chided and the two sniggered.

"I hope I don't upset you, but can I be honest with you, Li?"

"Sure, I won't get upset Taeyong."

Taeyong took a deep breath and then said softly, "It may sound forward but I feel... a connection between us. A chemistry thing going on. I'm not sure if you actually feel the same."

"Oh... my... God, here it comes," Lisa giggled. Sicheng groaned inwardly.

"I... like you. A lot," Taeyong continued. "I'd like to get to know you more... intimately. I'm surprised at myself, having only met you but there it is. I'm very much attracted to you."

"Oh shit! Is that a... like a proposal?" Lisa exclaimed. "Is he asking Sicheng out? Like on a date?"

"Quiet," Yuta said hastily.

Sicheng felt his heart beating wildly. Taeyong liked him, and he admitted it. But should he admit it as well? Is it the right thing to do knowing nothing good will come out of this? Dare he take the chance and break the rules? What if Taeyong finds out he's a thief about to steal from him? Sicheng then knew and be damned with it.

"I do find you very... attractive too. And I'd like it very much if we got... closer."

"Aaaahhhh," Lisa screamed. "Oh my God!"

Lisa's screeching almost made Sicheng jump. He almost took out his com and shut it off. _What have I done?_ It's the alcohol, thought Sicheng. His thinking had been dulled by it. He could only stare back at Taeyong's heated gaze.

"Fuck! My eardrum just exploded," cried Yuta.

"So did mine," Jungwoo declared glumly. "I'm still listening and waiting in the van, by the way."

"We're all in the van now, Jungwoo," Yuta said flatly. "We're all here listening and waiting."

"I meant that for Sicheng," explained Jungwoo.

"Quiet!" screeched Lisa.

Taeyong then reached for Sicheng's hand and said, "I think you just made me very happy. I'm very pleased."

"I'm glad," Sicheng said, feeling Taeyong's hand over his. He should stop this. Now. But why can't he? He felt warm and fuzzy all over, staring at each other while Taeyong held his hand. All the warning bells were ringing in his head but he just can't stop. He watched Taeyong down the remaining whiskey in his tumbler looking a little flustered now.

"I was afraid you'd reject me somehow," Taeyong murmured. "I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"I could never reject someone I really like." Sicheng felt dizzy but more from Taeyong's admissions and how his glittering eyes roamed all over his face.

"Would... would you like to go somewhere else? Someplace more quiet where we can be... alone together?" Taeyong asked tentatively with a hoarse voice. But his eyes said something entirely different. Something Sicheng clearly understood. "I'd like to know you more... intimately."

"I... think," Sicheng swallowed nervously. He had truly lost all control. "Yes, I'd love that."

"F-fuck!" Yuta exclaimed over Lisa's loud screeching.

"I think I've gone deaf," Jungwoo said glumly.

"Are you... sure?" Taeyong asked with an almost tender voice that made Sicheng's tummy in knots. His eyes searching Sicheng's. "I mean, what I really want is for us to get... closer... "

"Are they going to have sex?" Jungwoo asked innocently.

"Shut up!" Yuta and Lisa said in unison.

"I know what you mean, Taeyong. I know what you want and I badly want it too."

He could hear the giggles and chortles in his ear as Taeyong grabbed Sicheng's hand and dragged him from the bar, earning curious looks from the guests. Taeyong was about to lead him up the staircase to the bedroom, Sicheng supposed, but they were halted by none other than the Mayor.

"Taeyong my boy! I've been wanting to introduce you to my friend here, the Ambassador of..."

Sicheng fell silent beside Taeyong as his hand was let go in favor of shaking the hands of some bureaucrats. Perhaps it was a sign. He should really stop this nonsense. Sicheng then slowly made his way around them but almost gasped when Taeyong caught his arm and squeezed it tightly. He tried to pull away but Taeyong held more firmly, mildly hinting at being excused for the night. But the Mayor didn't seem to get it while he babbled on. Taeyong then slid down his arm to hold Sicheng's hand.

"Can't the Mayor take a hint?" complained Yuta.

"Sicheng, don't you dare take out your coms," warned Lisa in a high-pitched voice.

"I think my ears are bleeding," Jungwoo complained all of a sudden.

Sicheng gritted his teeth at his team. His patience was wearing thin, but more at himself. He didn't know what to make out of this whole fiasco. Everything was happening too fast. His head was spinning. Taeyong so close, holding and caressing his hand with his thumb was making Sicheng weak in the knees. They held hands while Taeyong spoke with some other people the Mayor introduced. Sicheng wondered what the Mayor thought of it. Finally, Taeyong excused himself saying there was an urgent meeting he and Sicheng had to attend. They seemed to accept his excuse.

Suddenly, a beautiful middle-aged woman in a stunning black gown appeared before them. "Son, I've been looking for you."

"Ouch! Is that the mother?" Lisa gasped.

"Mama is going to ask who's the boyfriend," Yuta chuckled.

"You must introduce me to your... dashing friend here," Mrs. Lee said with a silky voice. Sicheng noticed her eyes straying down to their interlinked hands. He blushed profusely.

"Mother, this is Mr. Zhong Li. He is a... client."

"Pleased to meet you Madam," Sicheng said. _Client_. Is that who he was? Just a client?

"Client?" Lisa asked, raising her voice a little.

"To stop Mama from asking questions," Yuta explained.

"Why don't we all have a nice cup of tea," Mrs. Lee asked politely. "I'd like to know more about this... business deal."

"She's not buying it," Yuta said, amused.

"Not today, Mother. We have an urgent meeting," Taeyong said crisply.

"Oh. Pity," Mrs. Lee said. "Next time then."

"Have a wonderful evening Madam," Sicheng said and bowed politely.

"And you as well," Mrs. Lee responded. Her eyes straying once more to their hands. "Enjoy the rest of the evening."

"I assure you, Mrs. Lee, your son will definitely enjoy it," Yuta said and the three eavesdroppers sniggered.

"Good night, Mother," Taeyong said curtly and pulled Sicheng away.

Then Taeyong whispered, "let's get out of here. There will be no peace and quiet around this place."

"Here comes the steamy part," Yuta declared.

"Sicheng, don't you take out your coms or I swear..."

"Don't wait up," Sicheng whispered softly when Taeyong let go of his hand to talk to the butler.

"No you wouldn't!" Yuta gasped.

"Oh my..."

Sicheng did take the com out while Taeyong was not looking and pressed on the tiny button to turn it off. He could virtually hear their exclamations of dismay as he dropped the tiny communication device in his jacket pocket. Curse his nosy team.

Taeyong returned to practically drag Sicheng out of the hall then out the main door and waited for his vehicle. A black Jaguar XJ pulled up before them and Taeyong led Sicheng inside after a valet opened the door for them. The driver asked for their destination politely and Taeyong instructed to be brought to the Lee building.

Sicheng glanced at Taeyong in confusion. Could he have changed his mind then? "We're going to your office?"

"I live there, at the penthouse."

"Oh." Sicheng gulped as a heavily tinted glass slid up between them and the driver as the car sped away. He could feel Taeyong looking at him and he never felt more nervous in his life. Not even when he was almost caught while on a job. Why did he even agree to this insanity? Sicheng stole a glance at Taeyong while the latter held his hand.

"I can't say for certain but you look a little nervous," Taeyong asked and smiled at Sicheng.

Sicheng almost caught his breath at how stunning Taeyong looked as the street lights played shadows on his profile. "Maybe a little. I... haven't had a... date since forever."

"Really? Why is that?"

"I could ask you that myself," Sicheng said in evasion of the truth. Taeyong gave a little laugh.

"I'm afraid of disappointing you," Taeyong said, suddenly with a serious face.

Sicheng was genuinely surprised. "Why would you disappoint me? You have been such a wonderful person and I have never felt so... at ease. Talking to you and being with you has been such an enjoyable experience."

"I might not be as wonderful as you think," Taeyong said softly. "I was said to be boring and unfeeling."

"That's not how I see you. I like you the way you are."

Their eyes met and they were filled with emotions waiting to be let out. Sicheng held his breath when Taeyong reached with his other hand to touch his face, gently caressing his cheek softly. Sicheng closed his eyes, savoring the tenderness on his skin. This was so unreal. It was just yesterday that Sicheng ogled at Taeyong in magazines and now he was feeling his touch against his cheek. It was overwhelming. And dangerous.

Sicheng opened his eyes to find Taeyong leaning over, his gaze fixed on his parted lips. He felt his heart fluttering uncontrollably as Taeyong inched forward even closer. Their breaths could be felt by the other and they were close enough to touch each other's lips. But then, the car stopped. Both of them looked outside and noticed the front of Taeyong's building. Sicheng smiled as Taeyong let out a soft groan.

They got out of the car and Taeyong took Sicheng's hand as the guard radioed for the glass doors to open. There were six heavily armed guards, two at the front and four just inside the sliding doors. They weren't there during the day, noted Sicheng.

The two of them walked in hand in hand as they were greeted by the guards. Taeyong merely gave them a nod and led Sicheng straight to a private elevator that went straight up to the penthouse. Sicheng wondered if Taeyong could hear his heart drumming against his rib cage. His hands felt suddenly clammy as Taeyong kept on squeezing on it. Sicheng couldn't even look at Taeyong who kept glancing at him while they were on the lift.

They finally reached the penthouse and Taeyong led Sicheng inside his home. It was of course luxurious and very masculine. The furnishings were all black leather and stainless steel surrounded by heavily tinted glass. The tall lamps gave off a soft yellow hue that warmed the place.

Taeyong went to the leather couches with Sicheng in tow and let him sit. "I'll make us some coffee."

Sicheng was thankful for that, he needed a breather. This was all like a tornado sweeping him up and he had no control over everything, including himself. But then, he had no one to blame but himself. He wanted it.

Sicheng took in his surroundings to distract himself from his thoughts, noting the enclosed room with the door ajar. He could see the king sized bed with black silk sheets glimmering in the moonlight. He gulped at the image that flashed through his head. He licked his lips nervously.

Taeyong came back with a steaming pot of Italian espresso, by the aroma of it. Sicheng gratefully took the small cup Taeyong gave him after pouring the espresso in two cups almost to the brim. They sipped the coffee in silence.

"I'm surprised you're not auctioning off the Blue Ice," Sicheng said. "Are you planning to keep it for your collection?"

"I want to give it to the special person who can steal my heart," Taeyong said softly. Sicheng almost choked on the hot coffee, remembering what Lisa had said earlier. The irony of it.

"That person would be very lucky to have such an invaluable gift," Sicheng stated, somehow feeling a little jealous knowing it could never be him. "And even more fortunate to have someone like you to give it."

"I think I would be the fortunate one," Taeyong said simply. "Fate plays tricks on everyone, and sometimes people are just blessed to find that someone special when fate smiles on them."

"I truly hope you find that person meant for you," Sicheng said with a sad note and hid his mixed emotions by downing the bitter-sweet espresso. _I will never be that._

Sicheng looked up his cup to find Taeyong staring at him with a strange expression on his face. Taeyong took the cup from Sicheng's hand and placed it on the tray then faced him as he edged closer. He then cupped Sicheng's cheeks and said, "I'd really like to kiss you, Zhong Li."

Sicheng swallowed the protest that wanted to come out of his lips. Instead he asked in a shaky deep voice, "then... what's... stopping you?"

Sicheng watched Taeyong inch forward, ever so close to his own face with their breaths mingling from parted lips. Sicheng sensed the hesitation from Taeyong, the apprehension of once they kiss there was no turning back. Sicheng was aching for Taeyong now, not caring whether they could not stop the tide.

"K-kiss me, Taeyong," Sicheng whispered.

Sicheng closed his eyes when he felt Taeyong's soft lips touch his own. It was gentle and yet sensual, their lips softly caressing to experiment and discover. It felt warm and enticing and Sicheng let out a soft moan.

Somehow, the sound that came out of Sicheng's lips must have triggered something in both of them and felt their kiss deepen. Taeyong let the tip of his tongue caress Sicheng's lips and he opened his mouth further and met the moist tip with his own tongue, teasing and coaxing it to explore. They began tasting each other's mouths, delving deeper into each wet cavern and increasing the sensual pleasure they derived from the probing. Sicheng was surprised and let out a moan of protest when Taeyong parted from him, their breaths ragged and uneven.

"What have you done to me? You are so intoxicating and I can't get enough of you," Taeyong said with a husky voice that sent shivers down Sicheng's spine.

"I am the one who should be saying that, Taeyong."

Their eyes met and they knew the crossed the line. They wanted more. Much more. Taeyong stood up and held out his hand. Sicheng took it and let himself be led into the bedroom, his heartbeat racing.

Taeyong shut the door behind Sicheng and the latter gasped as he was pushed against it with Taeyong grabbing his torso. They stared at each other momentarily, as if searching for answers in their eyes. Then Taeyong sought his lips greedily, kissing him passionately. Sicheng was lost in the kiss, moaning softly against Taeyong's probing tongue sliding inside his mouth. Sicheng held onto Taeyong's soft grey hair and returned the kiss with fervor. Their bodies were pressed against each other, Sicheng pinned against the door. He felt Taeyong's growing erection push against his groin and it heightened his own desires as he felt his own manhood respond to the slow and tantalizing friction.

Sicheng was beyond thinking now and all he could do was feel. He felt Taeyong part from his lips to trail down his chin, biting on it lightly and teasing his jaw with that moist tongue of his. He needed to feel Taeyong's skin. Feel their skin graze against each other so he took off Taeyong's jacket and fumbled at his bow tie. All the while he groaned as Taeyong nibbled softly on his earlobe, teasing it with his wet tongue and Sicheng shuddered.

With their lips in a hot melding, Sicheng pushed Taeyong toward the bed and they toppled over with him on top when their knees hit the edge and they both kicked their shoes off. He felt Taeyong tugging at his own jacket and Sicheng wriggled out of it. Sicheng tugged at his own bow tie impatiently while Taeyong unbuttoned his shirt. After Taeyong pulled off Sicheng's shirt he ran his hands along the smooth lithe body over him and his lips wandered down to Sicheng's neck and shoulders, moving slow and hot over Sicheng's warm skin, making it tingle.

Taeyong lifted his body when Sicheng unbuttoned his shirt and tore it off of him. Then Sicheng sought to nibble on Taeyong's neck and let his warm tongue graze over the skin to taste it's soft lavender scented smoothness. Taeyong let his hands run through Sicheng's thick honey brown hair and moaned under Sicheng's tongue now tracing the taut skin over his collar bone and down further slowly teasing him. Taeyong groaned when Sicheng flicked his tongue over Taeyong's nipple, letting the moist tip tease it until it hardened. Then Sicheng bit on it lightly, letting his teeth graze the sensitive nip and Taeyong shuddered as Sicheng sucked gently on it. Then he let his tongue move across his chest to tease the other nipple, sucking on it till it was pert and then flicking his tongue around it. Taeyong sighed at Sicheng's ministrations and darted his hand out.

Sicheng gasped when Taeyong's hand found his erection. But he held both of Taeyong's hands and pinned them to his sides while Sicheng continued to tease and caress Taeyong's body with his lips and tongue. Sicheng wanted to savor this beautifully carved body with it's perfect lines and small waist. He felt Taeyong's hands tighten against his when he flicked his tongue over the belly button and teased him even further by letting his lips graze over the smooth skin of his abdomen and nibbled at his waist. Sicheng smiled when he earned a giggle and Taeyong wriggling free from the gentle biting on his side. Sicheng looked up and they smiled into each other's eyes.

But then they lost their smiles when Sicheng started unbuckling Taeyong's belt and pulled down the zip of his fly. Sicheng slowly pulled down the trousers and after dropping them on the floor took off Taeyong's socks. He kissed Taeyong's ankles and planted soft kisses upward along Taeyong's calves. Sicheng watched Taeyong as the latter watched him in return, licking his lips every so often at each moist kiss. Sicheng nibbled softly on the inside of his thighs and legs, while caressing the smooth skin with his hands, earning soft moans from Taeyong.

Sicheng placed himself between Taeyong and let his hands run up his thighs and dug underneath the cotton boxers. Taeyong's breath hitched when Sicheng reached inside and lightly scratched the pelvic area and let his hands wander underneath the underwear, teasing the skin all over but avoiding Taeyong's now erect shaft, while Sicheng nibbled on the insides of his thighs, dangerously close to his shaft.

Taeyong looked surprised when Sicheng removed his hands from him. Taeyong then watched as Sicheng knelt before him to remove his own trousers after unbuckling it and discarded his socks, leaving on his boxers and rejoined Taeyong. Sicheng kissed him fully on the mouth. Their naked bodies entwined, hands clawing and grasping and caressing everywhere they can reach. Taeyong then let his tongue travel down Sicheng's neck and nibbling the soft skin and sinew.

Sicheng then let his hands and lips roam, going down Taeyong's body once more. When he reached Taeyong's abdomen, he let his fingers in the waistband and pulled them down to take them off. Taeyong's hard and beautiful manhood sprung free and Sicheng wasted no time. Taeyong gasped when Sicheng encircled his fingers around the base and with the tip of his tongue, traced the slit down to the frenulum. Taeyong's breath hitched as Sicheng repeatedly let his tongue slide on the tip and down the frenulum, concentrating on the most sensitive part which is the tip. He let his tongue tease the the cock and then let it slide lower, down to the base and to his scrotum. Taeyong shivered when Sicheng nibbled on the sensitive skin, teasing the area even more. Sicheng then wrapped his lips around the head then sucked hard. Taeyong let out a low cry when Sicheng began pushing his mouth lower then upward all the while puckering his lips and sucking hard on the shaft.

"Oh God..."

Taeyong growled when Sicheng took all of him inside his mouth, lacing his fingers through Sicheng's hair and writhing under the moist ministration. Sicheng hadn't done it in a while, but giving pleasure to Taeyong and seeing his head thrown back into the pillows drove him to please him even more. Sicheng then stopped bobbing his head on the whole length to wet his finger in his mouth. Then he went back to flicking his tongue over the tip of Taeyong's cock while he teased his sensitive hole. Taeyong cried out in ecstasy, shuddering when Sicheng played with his orifice and started bobbing his head faster. Sicheng slid his finger slowly just inside the opening. He felt Taeyong shudder and he pushed the finger deeper.

"F-fuck... st-op," Taeyong cried and sat up to grab him. "Not yet..."

Sicheng gasped as he was thrown onto the bed and moaned as Taeyong sought his lips, kissing him wetly on the mouth. Sicheng wrapped his arms around Taeyong as the latter began flicking his tongue on his lips and met his own tongue inside his mouth. Sicheng wailed in protest when Taeyong slid his tongue out of his mouth to let it travel down his chin and lower to his throat. Taeyong nibbled on the little dip where his pulse was throbbing fast. Then further down, his tongue grazed Sicheng's neck and nibbled at his chest. When Taeyong enclosed his mouth on Sicheng's nipple, he let out a low groan and writhed in pleasure at Taeyong's nibbling on his sensitive nub.

Sicheng felt Taeyong's hand travel lower and shuddered when he felt the hand fondle his now leaking member. Taeyong teased the other nipple with his tongue while fondling Sicheng who kept mewling in pleasure. Sicheng shuddered as Taeyong's lips went lower to tease his pelvic area and felt him pull down his boxers. Sicheng looked down to see Taeyong take his hard cock and groaned as the tip disappeared into his mouth. Seeing his lips around his member and Taeyong watching him drove him mad with desire. Sicheng licked his lips as he watched Taeyong suck on the tip of his cock and felt his tongue tease the slit. He moaned and threw his head back when Taeyong took him all in and fondled his scrotum. The sensation of the hard suction and the tongue slithering on his shaft drove him wild as he grabbed onto the black silk sheets, writhing in pleasure, heightening his desire with the feeling of the silk brushing against his naked skin. Taeyong took all of him in, sucking hard as he went up and down it's length. He could feel the hot fire engulfing him and building inside him, waiting for it's release into an explosion of fiery ecstasy. He was almost at his peak, but Sicheng felt he wanted... needed something else. He pulled Taeyong up and whispered in his ear, "take me, Taeyong. Fuck me hard. N-now..."

Taeyong groaned and sought his lips in a passionate exchange of sensual motions. Then Taeyong looked lustfully into Sicheng's eyes. "You want me inside of you? You want my cock pushing into you?" Taeyong whispered breathily.

"I want you to fuck me like you never have before," Sicheng said with a hoarse voice.

For a moment their eyes locked then Taeyong stood up to get the lubrication. He uncapped it and planted himself between Sicheng's legs. Then he slathered the lubrication on his fingers and onto himself, seductively watching Sicheng's parted lips and tongue licking in anticipation. Taeyong then hovered above Sicheng and kissed him fully on the mouth. Sicheng moaned when he felt Taeyong's finger teasing his orifice and then gently pushing his long bony finger all the way inside of him. Sicheng grabbed onto Taeyong and ground his pelvic area onto the latter, their groins pressed against each other, creating a pleasurable sensation of their cocks sliding against each other. Sicheng cried out as the digit slid in and out of him, the long finger sliding over his prostate easily. Sicheng bit gently onto Taeyong's lips, sucking on his lower lip while he quivered in ecstasy as Taeyong added another finger and repeatedly massaging gently the prostate area with his fingers slightly curled upward. The sensual stimulation of Taeyong's finger inside him and their shafts rubbing against each other drove him mad with erotic bliss. He could feel his orgasm coming and Sicheng hissed.

"Taeyong please," Sicheng begged over Taeyong's mouth. "I want you now. Fuck me hard."

Taeyong nodded as he pulled his fingers out of Sicheng. He reached for the lubrication and slathered more on his already sleek cock. Sicheng caught his eyes as Taeyong eased himself into him. The both groaned and moaned at the slippery and amatory sensation of Taeyong pushing deeper inside him.

"G-god you're so tight," Taeyong whispered into Sicheng's ear.

Sicheng couldn't help himself from quivering as Taeyong buried his head at the crook of his neck and bit hard on his shoulder when he thrust himself all the way in. They were both delirious at the union, Sicheng felt the thickness and length of Taeyong stretching him, the hard cock throbbing inside of him. It has been too long since he was made love to, and it was so erotic. They held each other tightly, breathing heavily. Sicheng nibbled on Taeyong's ear when he started to slowly move inside of him. Slowly and sleekly, the thrusts deep and the hard shaft gently sliding repeatedly over Sicheng's erogenous zone. He cried out in an almost unbearable pleasure. He had never felt like this before, so one with a man barely knew and yet felt so familiar.

Taeyong increased the speed of his thrusts and Sicheng wrapped his long legs around Taeyong's lithe body. Their moans and groans reverberated throughout the room. The sweet sensation driving them to fiery heights, the indescribable union taking them to pleasurable heights. Their lips melded into a wet and steamy kiss, their tongues flicking and lashing against each other. They were lost in a tide of intense pleasure. They could only feel, and touch and think of each other. It was so overwhelming that Sicheng felt tears gather in his eyes and he sobbed. Taeyong tore off his lips to gaze at Sicheng, momentarily faltering at his constant rhythm at the sight of Sicheng's tears. Their eyes glued, and spoke a thousand unspoken emotions. Taeyong kissed Sicheng's tears away and thrust longer and deeper at a slower pace, boring into each other's eyes, and shifting so that Taeyong held the sides of Sicheng's neck and the latter wrapped his arms around the sculpted torso.

"Li... you're consuming me... what's happening?" Taeyong choked on his words, unable to express his deep emotions.

Sicheng caressed Taeyong's cheek and said,"no matter what happens, I hope you'll remember this moment and know that it is precious to me. I'll... cherish it forever."

They stared at each other, consumed by desire and unbridled passion and Taeyong sought Sicheng's soft lips in a tight kiss.

Taeyong slowly built up his pace, pumping faster and harder once more. Sicheng could feel his orgasm nearing once again and arched his body, meeting Taeyong's thrusts. Sensing Sicheng's nearing orgasm, he partly lifted his body and began fondling Sicheng while sucking on the pert nipple. Sicheng squirmed in pleasure as the hot liquid fire engulfed him spreading out to take him higher until he shuddered and came, his seed spilling between them. Taeyong kissed him with fervor as he trembled, touching him slowly as his body jerked in uncontrollable spasms.

Taeyong then lay his body over Sicheng and buried his head once more at the crook of his neck while his thrusts became harder. Sicheng could feel his heavy breath on his skin as he latched onto Taeyong and kissed his neck, nibbled on the soft skin. Then he whispered softly, "I want you to cum inside me."

Taeyong shuddered, reacted to Sicheng's words and after several more deep and slow thrusts, he came inside of Sicheng, his cock throbbing as it spurted his hot seed inside of Sicheng. It was a delicious sensation and Sicheng held Taeyong tightly while he trembled in his arms, relishing the delightful sensation of his orgasm. They lay motionless for some time, trying to catch their breaths after such an overpowering union.

After a moment, Taeyong kissed Sicheng then pulled himself out of him. He reached over to the nightstand to grab some wet wipes and cleaned off their secretions. He then lay beside Sicheng and they stared at each other's eyes, relishing their features.

"You're so beautiful," Taeyong whispered.

"No, you are."

They smiled and kissed once more as they held each other tightly, limbs entwined. Their kiss was slow and languid as they melded their bodies once more, their hands traveling, caressing softly everywhere. Somehow, Sicheng didn't realize it but he felt himself getting harder once more as their kiss deepened. He also felt Taeyong's manhood growing against his abdomen. It was so natural when their hands found each other's hardening erections while they kissed. Sicheng moaned as Taeyong left his lips to nibble on his ear. He shuddered at what Taeyong whispered.

"I... want you inside of me. Will you fuck me, Zhong Li?"

"I honestly... I've never..."

"Please, I'm aching for you," Taeyong begged with his dark eyes glittering. "I need to feel you inside of me."

The mere thought of his cock inside of Taeyong made Sicheng shudder with excitement. He felt himself harden even more, while Taeyong's hand fondled him. He kissed Taeyong then parted from him to lubricate his fingers and himself. Then, he lay beside Taeyong who then threw his leg over Sicheng's waist. The shifted so that Sicheng could have easy access and Taeyong groaned when he felt Sicheng's fingers toying with his hole. Sicheng could feel his heart beat wildly when he pushed his finger in, slowly while Taeyong arched his body closer. Sicheng kissed Taeyong while he slid his finger in and out, feeling the little bump inside where presumably was the prostate and Taeyong shuddered. Sicheng found it exhilarating that he was on the giving end this time, as he pushed another finger in, feeling Taeyong stretch around his fingers. It felt sensual, and he kissed Taeyong deeply while the latter kept on fondling him. He could feel his own member throb in anticipation, harden even more at the thought of taking Taeyong and to be inside of him.

"Now, please..." Taeyong whispered against Sicheng's mouth.

Sicheng swallowed nervously as he watched Taeyong turn to his side with his back facing Sicheng. He pulled Taeyong in a tight embrace as the latter threw his leg over Sicheng's and gasped as he felt the tip of the hard cock push slowly in. Taeyong twisted his body so he could kiss Sicheng. The sleek sensation weakened Sicheng as he filled Taeyong's hole and pushed all the way in. They moaned against each other's mouths and Sicheng shuddered in delight while the moist warmth enveloped him. He was inside of Taeyong, the tight feeling against his manhood was nothing like being inside Taeyong's mouth. It drove him to the brink of insane pleasure, especially when he began thrusting in and out slowly. They both groaned as Sicheng built up the rhythm and Taeyong took his hand from the latter's stomach and led it to his cock. Sicheng fondled it while he thrust harder into Taeyong.

Their breathing was erratic as they were once again caught in the throes of passion. Sicheng could feel Taeyong squeezing against his cock as he fondled him, sensing Taeyong's orgasm was close. Sicheng parted from Taeyong's lips and began nibbling on his nape. Unexpectedly, Sicheng found Taeyong's sensitive zone as he groaned loudly when he felt the tongue grazing the base of his nape. Sicheng who was now thrusting deeper and faster, began nibbling on Taeyong's neck. Taeyong began shuddering and whimpering at the continued assault on his orifice and his nape. He grabbed onto Sicheng's buttocks as they gyrated in unison, moaning loudly.

Sicheng groaned as the unbelievable tightness around his cock increased even more with each thrust and Taeyong nearing his orgasm. He pumped harder and his hand fondled Taeyong while he bit and licked on the sensitive nape. Sicheng was so caught up with all the sensations and marveled at being on the giving end. It was so titillating and watching Taeyong's expression of pure bliss excited Sicheng even more. Taeyong let out a low scream as he shuddered and came, spilling his seed into Sicheng's hand. As Sicheng felt himself building up the peak of his orgasm, he bit deeper into Taeyong's neck and pulled out of him but Taeyong whispered hoarsely, "no, come inside me."

Sicheng thrust his hard shaft back in. After several more deep penetrations, Sicheng let out a low guttural sound as he pushed in hard and shuddered as he felt his semen eject inside of Taeyong. He quivered at the sleek and amatory sensation while he cried out in delight.

They kissed fully on the mouth as Sicheng eased himself out of Taeyong, and the latter rolled over to face Sicheng and held him tightly in his arms while they kissed. When they parted, Taeyong reached over for the wet wipes and cleaned themselves. When Taeyong lay back down once more, he sighed and pulled Sicheng closer wrapping his limbs around him and kissed his forehead. Sicheng smiled at Taeyong then nestled his head on his shoulder and they snuggled even closer, pulling up the sheets around them. Moments later as they lay spent but extremely satisfied both fell asleep in each other's arms.

***

 

DAY 5

Sicheng woke up with a start. He blinked, lost for a moment then everything came crashing back like a tidal wave. He had made love with Taeyong. Twice. He had turned into a wanton slave to Taeyong's touch. The things he did...they did. Sicheng felt his cheeks burn. He had never done such acts to please anyone like that, nor had he ever received such immense pleasure that was freely given. It left him awestruck and weak, yet he yearned for more. His heart was bursting at the seams and he was so afraid to admit the reason why. It can never happen between them again and it made him extremely sad.

Taeyong's arms and legs entrapped him and it felt oddly delicious. Sicheng looked adoringly at the sleeping form, snuggled against him with Taeyong's head on his shoulder. It was a touching sight. Taeyong didn't look at all the stern and cold CEO of a diamond mining company that controlled the industry. Right now, he was just Taeyong with his soft features and luscious lips waiting to be kissed. _Stop_.

Sicheng checked the time on his wristwatch. 3:30 A.M.. Today was the day. Unfortunately, he had to do it despite his mind screaming not to. Sicheng knew that once he got out of this bed, he will no longer see Taeyong. Never again to gaze at him while he closed his eyes with furrowed brows and parted lips at the height of their ecstasy. Never again to see him smile or laugh at something they found funny. He will only envision Taeyong's twinkling eyes in his memories. Sicheng wanted to shed tears once more for something that he almost had but never will. He kissed the top of Taeyong's head and with great reluctance, he slowly extricated himself from the limp arms and legs.

Sicheng began picking up his littered clothing and quietly slipped into them. He stuffed his bow tie in his pocket, checked if he missed anything, any trace of his presence he may have left behind. He had that funny feeling of leaving something just as he was about to open the bedroom door to let himself out. He shrugged and thought once this job is done his wits will return. With one last look at Taeyong, Sicheng silently slipped from the room, the penthouse, and out of Taeyong's life.

***

 

Sicheng cursed at himself while he climbed the stairwell of the abandoned government building due for demolition located just behind the Lee Diamond Mining Co. office. No matter how many times he re-winded it in his head, there was no one else to blame but himself. Him and his damned attraction to Taeyong and giving in to temptation.

Despite the lack of time, everything was planned in detailed. Mostly. All would have been well and perfectly executed today except for one detail. Sicheng seemed to have dropped his com at Taeyong's penthouse home. He realized it was missing when he went back to the loft. There was no other logical explanation except it had fallen out of his jacket when Taeyong, or himself, he could never really remember, took it off. If it were found, it could easily be traced to them somehow and ruin everything for him, his team and especially Johnny. Again, he cursed himself. He had become careless from being distracted by Taeyong. It never happened before. Only now.

"Are you there yet? I don't see you," Yuta asked, looking up the abandoned building. He stood as the lookout from across the street near Taeyong's office building.

"He's still cursing because now instead of just stealing the stone he has to go back to the love nest to get com he dropped," Lisa quipped.

"He's still somewhere between the 60th and 65th floors," Jungwoo supplied. He was in their van parked a block away with Lisa who was monitoring the CCTVs inside the Lee building they had hacked into.

"He's a little slow today. I bet his knees are still wobbling from the strenuous exercise last night," Lisa added.

"I guess that's what happens when you get to taste succulent meat," Yuta said slyly.

"And nectar," Lisa said chortling.

"I'm there, and I'm not going to waste my breath on you all," Sicheng said with a muffled voice, speaking through the black beanie he just pulled down over his face that had slits for his eyes and small hole to breath through. He was finally at the rooftop of the 71-floor building, and began setting up his gear. He fidgeted at his harness and utility belt over the black long sleeve turtleneck and black denims, tucked into black high-cut Docs. "You can all shut up now."

"I didn't say anything about you and your boyfriend having sex all night," Jungwoo complained. Yuta and Lisa sniggered.

Sicheng sighed as he set up the tripod on the concrete floor. Then he settled the heavy long distance grappling canon Jungwoo had designed. He took the steel wire rope spool from his duffel bag and attached the end with a carabiner and locking pulley onto the parapet rail before him then inserted the other end with the grappling claw onto the canon. Then, peeking at the eye scope and aiming for the rooftop parapet railing he set his finger on the trigger. Once satisfied, he pulled the trigger and the hook flew through the air and latched itself onto the parapet railing securely. Sicheng felt relieved that despite lack of sleep he could still do his job perfectly, with the exception of losing his com. Shaking his head at his stupidity, he secured the rope and locked the pulley. After testing if the line is secure and taut enough, he attached a quickdraw to his harness and the other carabiner to the steel rope.

"All set. Yuta, if it's clear down there you can come up now," Sicheng instructed.

"Right. On my way," Yuta said as he entered the building and began running up the stairs to the rooftop. He was also geared in an all black attire and had a beanie on his head but left his face uncovered. "Is the line secure now?"

"It's secure enough," Sicheng said and thought to himself if he plunged to his death and forget the parachute attached to him it would be better, because he didn't have to deal with his heart and Taeyong being in it. Oh yes, he had to come to terms with it but was too busy to linger on it.

Sicheng wriggled his gloved hands then climbed over the railing and setting his feet on the parapet. He looked down below and saw the tiny cars parked and their black van from the distance. His heart jumped from his throat a little, wondering if one ever get used to the adrenaline rush with the thought of hanging on a wire 70 stories high above a concrete four-way street.

"I'm ready," Sicheng said.

"Be careful," Lisa warned.

Sicheng then held tightly on the line with both hands, and dropped himself from the parapet so that he was hanging in the air and facing the abandoned building.

"You could have waited for me, you know," Yuta said worriedly. "You didn't let me check the rigging."

"No time. It's almost midnight," Sicheng said then swung his legs up and crossed them one over the other on the line so that he was suspended on all fours. "Here goes..."

Sicheng began pulling himself toward the other end of the line using his hands to drag his body across, alternately with the other. It took some strain on his arms and torso pulling himself about 70 feet across but Sicheng was fit and he managed to do it swiftly. Looking back at midway point, he saw Yuta watching him from the parapets.

Moments later, Sicheng felt the end of the wire and he dropped his feet to turn and face the Lee building. He grabbed onto the parapet rails and swung his feet over it to land on the rooftop. He then detached himself from the quickdraw while giving Yuta a thumbs up. "Give me a little slack."

Yuta slackened the rope so Sicheng can unhook it from the rail and pushed the claws inward then dropped the line after he said, "done."

"Ok. Go, I'll take care of this." Yuta turned on the high-powered spool that pulled the rope back toward the abandoned building. Yuta will collect all the rigging and bring it back to the van.

They never leave any gear behind that might be traced back to their team. It was a vital rule, which again, Sicheng broke for the first time. Cursing inwardly as he remembered his blunder.

"I'm heading for the stairwell access. Get rid of the visual from that camera above," Sicheng said.

"Don't worry, I already hacked the feed and put it on loop since before you set foot on the roof," Jungwoo supplied. "I also did this for the penthouse and ground floors and of course the vault."

"And the guards outside the vault?"

"Well, that's my handy work as you know," Lisa said proudly. "I took care of their meals earlier and doused it with laxatives. Their coffee is also laced with that potent stuff."

Yuta cackled. "They won't leave the toilet for hours."

"How did you...never mind. I don't want to know," Sicheng said.

Then Yuta supplied, "Oh, and not to worry, your boyfriend's sleeping over with his Mama."

"Excellent."

Sicheng walked over to the heavy metal doors to the stairwell. It's door lock was an electronic with a digital keypad. Sicheng snorted at the flaws he encountered. There was no security on the rooftop and this was a common mistake for building security personnel. They tend to neglect the rooftop, thinking nobody can gain access to a high-rise building except through a chopper and mainly rely on their CCTV feed.

Sicheng took out his thin screwdriver and picked at the face of the digital keypad to reveal the electronic panel. The Sicheng attached a small device to the loose connector on the panel to brute-force the codes. The device re-wires and shorts the electronic lock every three tries to re-boot the system and avoid triggering the lock. After almost one minute, the lock opened.

"We're in," Sicheng mumbled as he detached the device and replaced the keypad onto the panel. "I might lose signal in the shaft."

"Be careful," said Yuta.

Sicheng went in and ran down the two steps at a time to reach the penthouse landing. Sicheng stole a glance at the wide double doors to Taeyong's apartments and scowled. Now was not the time to be soft. He needs to get in there later for the com and use the bedroom window as his exit point. But first, the diamond.

Sicheng dug out his screw driver once more and pried open the elevator panel. He cut a couple of wires and shorted the circuit control for the elevator doors to open. The doors slid apart and stayed open. Sicheng then reattached the wiring and replaced the panel back.

Taking a peek down the shaft, Sicheng sighed. It's a 70-story plunge if he wasn't careful. Sicheng then dug the small grapnel gun, Jungwoo's creation, from the holster at his thigh and aimed at the concrete wall of the shaft. The hook claw attached itself to the wall with it's nail-like teeth securely embedded into the concrete. Sicheng took a deep breath and holding onto the handles attached to the grapple gun, he leapt from the elevator doors and pressed the switch to release the thin steel cable wire. He rappelled down to the first floor.

It was a long and arduous descent but it was the only way to get to the vault without alerting every security around and triggering the alarm. If he used the elevators, it will reflect on the surveillance monitors that someone unauthorized was using it.

When Sicheng reached the bottom, he was standing on top of the elevator. After setting down the grapnel he lifted the trapdoor by his feet and dropped inside. He forced the doors open with the pry-bar from his backpack and jammed the doors open with it.

"I'm heading for the vault," Sicheng said before stepping out into the hall.

"No one is around," said Jungwoo.

After making sure no guards were around, Sicheng headed for the vault gate. His luck was with him as not a single guard was around. He then approached the keypad for the gate and took out the fingerprint kit from his backpack. He dusted the keypad with a white powder to see which buttons were the most pressed. "Jungwoo, the numbers on the panel by the gate are 0, 1, 2, 7 and 8. Aren't there supposed to be eight in this type? Does this mean we're repeating numbers?"

"Yes," Jungwoo said. "I can't hack that lock because it's not connected to the system. We have to do a manual on it."

"Right."

"Let me run the permutation..."

Sicheng then recalled the numbers used in the safe back at Taeyong's Gangnam home. "I think... I have the four numbers, but the last four..."

"His birthday? 1995, July 1st," supplied Lisa.

Sicheng shrugged then keyed in 2-8-1-0-0-1-0-7. Then he took out Taeyong's fingerprint on a laminated plastic film and pressed it onto the scanner with his gloved finger. The grill gate swung open.

"That was fast," Yuta said. "Now the hard part. Good luck!"

"This is Jungwoo's part." Sicheng sighed as he walked toward the front of the digital panel of the vault. Sicheng placed Taeyong's fingerprint on the scanner once more and the numbers lit up. He stared at the black screen showing randomly ordered numbers. "So what now?"

"I'm hacking into it as we speak," Jungwoo said quickly. "Since I've installed a chip on the board I connected to the servers, I can hack into this vault too because it's alarm trigger is connected to the same system for the laser beams, unlike that gate that isn't digital."

"Right. So how long till I get caught?"

"You won't get caught," Jungwoo snorted. "Almost there.... right about... now."

As if by magic, the unnecessary numbers disappeared and the once that remained were the pass-code. Sicheng stared at the numbers. It can't be this easy, he thought. But then, Taeyong didn't seem to be as complicated a person as he thought. It was as if he was an open book. Sicheng took a deep breath and tapped at the numbers. 2-8-1-0-0-1-0-7. The vault door opened.

"Okay, I am seriously freaked out. This is a record breaker even for you, Sicheng," Lisa said and Yuta agreed from the background. They were obviously all in the van now.

"It's open. Your ballgame now Jungwoo," Sicheng said as he took off his backpack and dropped it on the floor by the vault door.

"Give me a moment please."

Sicheng stared at the laser lights dancing around the room while he waited for Jungwoo to freeze them. It was a great risk to tamper with the retinal scan system so they have decided to leave it alone and just stall the lights. He knew he had to twist and roll and contort his body to almost impossible shapes because he can't be touched by any of those or else they'll get caught.

A few seconds later, the laser lights slowed down to a stop. Sicheng could feel his heart race as he stared at the angles. "How many minutes do I have?"

"Eight minutes," supplied Jungwoo. "Give or take."

"Seven then." Sicheng gulped and dropped down to his belly and crawled underneath the first one. "This better not move suddenly or we're fried."

No one spoke nor breathed as they watched the live feed of Sicheng's body bending and contorting. Sicheng was visibly straining with much effort at bending backwards, forward, to the side, rolling under and tumbling over. By the time he reached the glass case, beads of sweat had formed on his brow. He wiped them with his forearm as he dug out the glass cutter and suction device.

Then he asked, "Jungwoo, the stalling of the lights stalls the alarm trigger for the glass case too, am I right?"

"Yes, you have five minutes left."

"Got it," Sicheng said.

Sicheng worked quickly on making a hole on the glass just enough to fit his hand in. After cutting through the glass, he placed them by his feet and dug out a cubic zirconia replica of the Blue Ice Diamond.

While he held the cubic zirconia, he stuck in his hand into the hole and replaced the diamond. They were the exact weight and replacing the real diamond with it will maintain the pressure on the alarm trigger plate underneath the pillow.

Sicheng tucked the diamond into his utility belt and replaced the cut glass on the hole then released the suction. As long as the glass wasn't touched during the alarm system is active, the cut glass won't trigger it. Sicheng smiled and wondered what the manager Mr. Kim would say to that neat round cut on his glass case and then stowed back his equipment into his belt.

Somehow the return to the vault door was easier despite all the looping through spaces and Sicheng was able to eventually crawl under the last beam of laser. He got up and let out a long sigh as he slipped into the backpack once more.

"You had almost a minute to spare," Jungwoo said proudly.

"Thanks to you," Sicheng said gratefully. "Now to the penthouse."

After closing the vault and the metal gate, Sicheng headed back to the elevator. He went inside the shaft and removed the pry-bar to shut the elevator doors. Then he leapt up to reach the top and heaved himself onto it with the help of the pry-bar. Sicheng then picked up the grapnel gun and readied himself before pressed the button reverse button on the grapnel gun then he slowly ascended, using his feet on the concrete wall of the shaft as traction.

In no time, he was at the penthouse level. Sicheng then reached for the cable wires of the lift and swung over to it. Sicheng took out an ascender clamp from his belt and attached it to the cable wire to secure himself something secure to grab onto. After holstering the grapnel onto his side, he took out the pry-bar with one hand, he reached over to unlatch the grapnel hook with the use of the pry-bar. Once done, and stuck the the pry-bar back into his backpack. Now the tricky part.

Sicheng retracted the grappling hook then pressed on the reverse button on the gun. He then aimed it on the wall just below the elevator doors then fired the shot. The hook clamped onto the wall securely. Sicheng released the ascender clamp from the cable and then with a silent prayer Sicheng turned to face penthouse ledge and swung toward it. He almost slipped his grasp on the grapnel and his heart leapt to his throat. _Since when was I fucking nervous at going to a man's apartment?_

He heaved himself up then retrieved his equipment and shoved them all on his backpack and then slung it on one shoulder. Sicheng mumbled about how easy it used to be leaping from a cable wire to a nearby ledge. "I'm going in the apartment now."

"You need to be fast looking for the com," reminded Yuta.

Sicheng grumbled in agreement while he picked the lock on Taeyong's door, surprised he didn't have an electronic lock installed. It took less than a minute before he was inside the penthouse apartment he had just slept in the night before. Sicheng shivered when he remembered what happened in here. He should be grateful there won't be any repeats of that, shouldn't he? Sicheng pursed his lips and headed to the bedroom where he thought he dropped it. He went down on all fours, peeking under the bed, crawling about on the black carpet looking for the tiny beige com earpiece.

"Where the fuck is it?" Sicheng cursed looking around wildly. He was wasting precious time on his belly looking all under every piece of furniture.

"Better hurry, the guards might get out of the restrooms any minute," Lisa warned.

"Where did you guys take off your clothes anyway?" Jungwoo asked innocently. The two others in the van sniggered. Sicheng ignored him and continued to search vainly for the com.

He jumped at Lisa's exclamation. "Oh fuck! Boyfriend just got off his Jaguar and is on his way up!"

"Fuck! I thought he's sleeping over in Gangnam?" Yuta screeched.

"Apparently not," Jungwoo said calmly. "He's up the elevator now. He'll be there any minute."

Sicheng breathed raggedly, scanning every corner with his heart pounding. Then Sicheng's eyes fell on the tiny com underneath the bed by it's foot and reached for it. "Found it."

"Great, now jump out of that window and let's all go home," said Yuta. "I don't want to fail this heist."

"We won't," Sicheng assuaged Yuta as he stuffed the com in his utility belt along with the diamond and headed for the window. It was then that he heard the bedroom door open.

"Wait there, I'll just be a moment," Sicheng heard Taeyong call out as he entered the room.

Sicheng scrambled to the bathroom door and entered, shutting the door softly behind him.It was completely dark except for a thin shaft of light seeping through the curtain. Sicheng swallowed, nervously breathing through his ski mask.

"Are you ok?" Yuta asked Sicheng. He knew none of his team could speak nor breathe in fear.

"Bathroom," was all Sicheng could whisper. He could hear movements just outside the bathroom door and Sicheng pulled out his tools. A cylindrical nut wrench to mimic a gun barrel. It will have to do. If Sicheng were caught, it will be the first time. If this heist will fail Johnny will kill him. _This is not happening. We... I... won't fail this heist._

All of a sudden the bathroom door opened and in went Taeyong wearing a white silk shirt and black pants. He switched the light on and began unbuttoning the shirt as he walked in. Sicheng did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed Taeyong from behind with one hand covering his mouth and the other hand sticking the nut wrench to his side.

"Don't... move or make a sound... or I'll shoot," whispered Sicheng in a modulated voice to sound even deeper.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Taeyong's voice didn't sound scared at all.

"Shut up," Sicheng said as he pushed Taeyong out of the bathroom. Sicheng used his body to egg Taeyong out of the bathroom and slowly toward the window.

Just then his companion, the bodyguard Sicheng presumed, called out. "Should I call Mr. Moon to arrange for the chopper Sir?"

Sicheng tightened his hand clamped on Taeyong's mouth. His heart was racing and he couldn't think straight with Taeyong suddenly so close to him. "I'll let you answer him but don't get any bright ideas," Sicheng warned. "Tell him to wait downstairs."

"Mr. Lee? Sir?"

"Now!" Sicheng instructed as he took off his hand momentarily to let Taeyong speak.

"Wait downstairs," Taeyong yelled out. "I'll be down shortly."

"Yes Sir."

Sicheng could hear the footsteps linger and then leave. Then he felt Taeyong try to wriggle out of his grasp but Sicheng was faster. He pushed Taeyong to the wall, pinning him against it with his body as he clamped his hand over Taeyong's mouth once more.

"I said no bright ideas." Sicheng croaked. He could feel Taeyong's entire body against him, the warm feel of it under his thin clothing. Sicheng couldn't help noticing Taeyong's exposed nape and remembered how he had just kissed and nibbled at it. He caught his breath at seeing traces of their lovemaking on Taeyong's neck where he had bit and sucked on earlier. Sicheng was suddenly intoxicated by Taeyong's scent of lavenders as he sniffed on Taeyong's hair involuntarily. It filled his consciousness and could feel his body responding with his growing erection. _Not fucking now, damn it Sicheng._

Without warning Taeyong pulled at Sicheng's ski mask exposing his face. Sicheng froze in horror and with quick reflexes he let go of Taeyong and back-flipped toward the window. He quickly slid it open and threw one leg over it, ready to leap while he slid the nut wrench in his pocket.

"Y-you...?!"

Sicheng didn't turn his face towards Taeyong nor wait any longer as he swung his other leg and stood precariously on the ledge while he held onto the window sill.

"W-wait! NO!" Taeyong cried and ran towards Sicheng.

Sicheng launched himself to the air as he heard Taeyong calling his name, or rather his alias. He failed miserably, Sicheng thought while he felt the air rushing against his face as he fell freely with his hands outstretched. Sicheng wanted to scream in frustration at his stupid folly. He cursed as he pulled on the string to release his chute, making sure his backpack was slung forward so it won't block the chute. For the first time in his profession he failed and it was all his fault. He let his team down, and Johnny.

He grimaced at the thought of Johnny's wrath. There was no excuse for his failure. None at all. He glided down toward the parking lot with Yuta running towards him with a grim face. Suddenly, Sicheng wished he didn't open his parachute.

***

 

Taeyong stared outside thru the glass panes surrounding his office, his mouth a thin line and he had dark circles around his eyes. He didn't sleep a wink and begged off meeting with his mother. He was in the foulest of moods. He knew he had fallen for Zong Li or whatever his real name was. He had been duped, played, betrayed,taken advantage of, and most of all stolen from. He felt so vulnerable, opening up to and making love with a liar. A _thief_. He felt like a fool believing there was something between him and that man. Taeyong could care less about the diamond being stolen last night. What hurt the most was losing something you never had to begin with. His heart was in tatters. But then, he recalled the thief using a nut wrench and not a gun. He noticed Li, if it were his real name, shove it into his pocket before leaping out the window. Taeyong knew he was not a violent man. Or was he simply making excuses for him? Nonetheless, he was broken. His mind was torn between wanting to see the thief again and showing him how hurt he was for being lied to. He also felt the way the thief pressed his body against his in a familiarly sensual manner. _I've lost my head._

"Mr. Lee," Taeil said softly. "Your meeting with the consultant we hired for our security system has arrived."

"Cancel."

"Uhm... you may want to talk to him. Sir," Taeil insisted.

"I said, cancel it," Taeyong said with a hoarse voice.

"He has the Blue Ice, Sir."

Taeyong whipped his head around to stare at his assistant. "What?"

"The head of the consulting is here with the Blue Ice, escorted by two police officers. He... said he has his report and details of his review on our system," Taeil said, looking ready to run at the look Taeyong gave him. "You instructed them to give a report in five days. He is here to give us a detailed report."

"What the fuck do you mean?"

Taeil cringed but insisted urging Taeyong to see the security consultant. "He can explain everything, Sir. You have to see him."

Taeyong glared at Taeil's insistence but reluctantly said, "let him in."

Taeil bowed and left the room quietly. Moments later, a tall man carrying a metal suitcase handcuffed to his wrist and a thick folder tucked under his arm, followed by two police officers came in. Taeil led them to the small conference table inside Taeyong's office. With his curiosity piqued, Taeyong followed them, watching intently while the police officers uncuffed the man from the suitcase and then left after he instructed them to wait outside.

The man gave Taeyong a warm smile and extended his hand, which Taeyong reluctantly shook.

"Pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Lee. I have only ever spoken to your General Manager Mr. Kim," the man said while they shook hands. "My name is Mr. Johnny Seo."

"How did you come to have my diamond in your possession? It was stolen last night," Taeyong asked curtly. "We have since alerted the authorities."

"I apologize for your confusion Mr. Lee," Johnny Seo began. "But it is part of our policy not to divulge any information regarding testing your security system. Not to worry, Sir. We are associated with the authorities ourselves and everything we perform to test your security is legal and sanctioned."

"So, what you're saying is the burglary last night was..."

"Part of our research and testing, yes, Mr. Lee."

Taeyong swallowed to settle his racing heart. "And... and you have _thieves_ in your employ who... who _steal_ for you?"

Johnny Seo cleared his throat, looking a little uncomfortable but explained it further. "I wouldn't have used the words thieves or steal, but yes we have highly trained and skilled consultants who work as a team to test and brute-force your locks, alarm systems, internet and WiFi security and gauge the alertness and capability of your security personnel. All those, and more. Sir. My team is the best in the country Sir. That's why we are very expensive."

"This... this... thief... er... consultant," Taeyong stumbled over his words from uncontrollable anticipation. "They are... they steal to... only to test our systems? They aren't actually... thieves?"

"Oh, no, no Sir. They are merely performing under my directive and we are authorized by the police to perform such measures and techniques. We are..."

"Who is the thei... consultant who broke in and st.. took the diamond last night?" Taeyong asked with urgency. "Wh-what's his... his real name?"

Johnny looked taken aback. "I apologize Mr. Lee but it is our strict policy never to divulge the identities of our consultants for our company's and their protection."

"I don't fuc-care about your policy. I want the name of that consultant."

"Sir, I deeply apologize but we cannot give that information out," Johnny said firmly. "Only the authorities and our company are aware of their identities."

Taeyong stared at the man before him. He wants... needs the name of that person. He had to know. Otherwise he would go insane. "Only _your_ company knows... Do you own the company, Mr. Seo?"

"Yes Sir," Johnny said. "Uhm, would you like to view our reports? Everything is mapped out and in detail here. All the flaws and ..."

"How much do you want for your company?" Taeyong asked flatly.

"E-excuse me Sir?"

"How much do you want from me to buy your company?" Taeyong repeated. "I'm not interested in anything like managing or controlling it. You'll still do it all by yourself. I just want to buy it so you can tell me his name."

Taeil was massaging his temple. Johnny's mouth was hanging open. "I... I guess I can tell you since you've employed us. But as per our contract, under no circumstances can his identity be divulged by..."

"I'll double your pay if you don't want me to buy you out," Taeyong said, his voice raised. "Just tell me his damned name, now!"

Johnny and Taeil jumped at Taeyong's angry voice.

"Uhm, his name is Dong Sicheng," Johnny said simply.

"Dong... S-sicheng...." Taeyong let the name roll on his tongue as if it were sweet candy. The two men with him were staring curiously. "Where can I find him?"

"S-sir, I assure you, the... our consultant Mr. Dong is faultless in this. He was merely doing his job," pleaded Johnny. "And it is prohibited for our consultants to come in any contact with our clients after the testing is complete Sir."

"I know that Mr. Seo. I just want to speak with him. N-no harm will come upon him, nor will I ever divulge his identity, I give you my word," Taeyong said in a more calm and softer voice. "I just want to talk to him. _Please_."

"He... the team is headed for a job in Italy tonight, Sir. I suspect he's about to leave their headquarters soon. But he'll be back after three months"

"Give me the address."

Johnny gave out the address with reluctance.

"Taeil!"

"Y-yes, Mr. Lee."

"Pay the man double his fees and handle everything else."

"Yes, Sir," Taeil murmured and jumped as Taeyong slammed the office door shut behind him. "I'm not paid enough for this."

Johnny cleared his throat then said, "s-so, Mr. Moon, would you like to discuss this over coffee? There's a nice coffee shop nearby..."

Taeil smiled sweetly at the tall and handsome man.

***

 

"Dong Sicheng, where the fuck are you?" cried Yuta. "You were supposed to be here with us an hour ago. Didn't we all decide to wait at the airport altogether?"

Sicheng cringed and scowled at the phone in his hand before talking into it's speaker, "I know. I woke up late, sue me."

"I will if you don't get your ass down here soon. I already sent Jungwoo to pick you up."

Sicheng started when the door rattled with the loud banging. "Jungwoo's at the door, just a sec."

Sicheng called out asking who is it, but more pounding was the reply.

"Can't you wait," Sicheng grumbled as he opened the door but was caught off-guard when he was none too gently slammed up against the wall and dropped the phone in his hand. "What..."

He was staring right into Taeyong's dark and glittering eyes. Sicheng blinked in shock. "Wha--- how did you... you can't... I didn't..."

"Dong Sicheng. You used me," Taeyong said with fury. "How could you callously play with someone's emotions like that."

"I never... I didn't use you. It was my job to..."

"Your job?" Taeyong squinted. "You lied to me."

"I didn't lie. I just couldn't tell you who I was or what we were doing. Didn't Johnny explain..."

Sicheng watched Taeyong as he gritted his teeth, looking more and more upset by the minute. How could he want to kiss this man when he was fuming at him that moment? He felt the hands on his chest pushing him against the wall and wondered if Taeyong could feel his heart racing.

"Yes, he told me you're the _consultant_ who took my diamond. He told me everything."

"Then why are you so upset?" asked Sicheng in confusion. "Besides, you shouldn't even be here. The company policy..."

"Fuck your company policies! Why did you seduce me and made love to me? Why did you play with my emotions? To get your fucking job done? That's all I am to you? A... a job?" Taeyong broke and tears started welling in his eyes.

Sicheng blinked back the stinging behind his eyes. He desperately wanted to see Taeyong again, but not like this. Not this way. "I need to leave now. Please."

"Don't you dare walk out on me. I need to know if what happened between us was all a lie!" Taeyong sobbed. "Just tell me it was all a lie and you'll never see me again. I need to see your face when you say it."

Sicheng felt his heart being torn in two. How could he bear not seeing this man who looked so vulnerable that moment, with those pleading eyes filled with hurt. He had to admit to himself he had fallen for Taeyong but doing so could ruin this man. He was a worthless thief, a nobody and Taeyong everything else he was not. "I don't... usually engage in clients. Your case was... different."

"Different how, you just wanted to fuck me, is that it?"

"I don't... sleep around, if that's what you're thinking. What's it to you anyway?" Sicheng felt anger bubbling inside him. "Why do you even care? You look to be a player yourself, the way you flaunted yourself at me, teasing me and seducing me until I fell into your trap, endangering myself and my team. Do you realize how difficult it had been for me to stop myself from thinking about you? For my heart breaking for leaving you after we... we made love knowing I will never see you again? How hard it was to stop myself from falling for you? How agonizing it was to stop aching for your touch and wanting more kisses from you? I had to..."

All words were lost from Sicheng when Taeyong sought his lips and kissed him with such urgency and passion that it took Sicheng's breath away. There was no choice left but to respond as he opened himself to Taeyong's persuasive and forceful tongue against his lips. He moaned at Taeyong's body pressing against him and wrapped his arms around Taeyong's neck, clutching at his nape and hair.

When they finally parted, Taeyong looked into Sicheng's eyes, seemingly searching and pleading for answers. "What have you done to me, Mr. Dong Sicheng? You have me completely under your spell. I can't seem to stop thinking about you. For the past few days I couldn't sleep or eat or do anything properly. You are always in my head. You, and visions of you, what you and I did...are consuming me."

"I could only say the same. You almost caused me my only job," Sicheng admitted. "I have never felt anything like this for anyone. I liked you even before I met you. I was infatuated with you for a long time. And seeing you in the flesh..."

"What are you saying?" Taeyong said, his hands cupping Sicheng's face, his thumbs caressing his cheeks. "How could you have an infatuation even before we met?"

"I bought all the magazines you were in since you started modelling three years ago," Sicheng whispered shyly. Sicheng's cheeks bloomed when Taeyong gaped at him. "Now I'm embarrassed."

Taeyong's eyes were suddenly softer and looked more sultry. "I'm flattered. But I have to admit to your accusations. I did seduce you because you looked so enticing when I first saw you in my lobby looking so... tempting with your eyes closed and your tongue..."

"Oh my God, please stop," Sicheng cried and buried his face in his hands. Taeyong took them off.

"You looked so seductive. I wanted you right then and there."

"R-really?" Sicheng blinked back at Taeyong. His heart fluttered at Taeyong's heated gaze that traveled lower to his lips. "Wh-why are you looking at me like that?"

"I want to make love to you right now," Taeyong said with all honesty. "I want you now, and I want you every single day for the rest of my life."

"You cant... you shouldn't. I'm just a lowly cat burglar. A thief. I can't stay with you. I'm an embarrassment," Sicheng said sadly.

"You're right. You're the thief who stole my heart."

Sicheng smiled at Taeyong. "No, you did."

Their lips met and they kissed longingly, with fervor and their desire for each other even stronger.

Then Taeyong said, "remember when I said the Blue Ice Diamond belongs to the special someone?"

"Yes," Sicheng replied. "What about it?"

"I want to give it to the person who will make my life whole," Taeyong said as he dug out the diamond from his pocket and placed it in Sicheng's hand. "I think I found that someone."

Sicheng stared at the diamond in his hand and then at Taeyong's glowing face, eyes brimming with tears. "N-no one has given me anything in my life that meant so special to me. Ever. You give me so much joy, Taeyong. Thank you. But you know I can't accept this."

"Are you declining my heart? My... my love?"

"You... you're saying you love me after only having met me Taeyong?"

"Does love recognize time?"

"I.. suppose not. But what can I give you in return that you don't already have?" Sicheng asked in amazement. "All I can give you is my heart and I think the promise of making you happy and give you joy."

"You can give me more than joy. You can give me... pleasure. Where's your bedroom?" Taeyong said huskily, with eyes glittering with desire.

Sicheng gave Taeyong a seductive smile and said, "this way." Then he lead Taeyong up to his bed knowing they will make love that very moment, and for many many more days to come, with the hope and promise to make it last forever.

***

Yuta, Lisa and Jungwoo all had their heads together, listening to Sicheng and Taeyong's conversation.

"Wait, is that it? Are they going to have sex now?" asked Jungwoo. His companions snickered.

"Of course they are," Yuta said with a grin.

"So, does that mean we will leave for Italy without Sicheng?" Jungwoo inquired.

"Don't worry, he'll follow us there once they're ... satisfied," Lisa said with a wide smile.

"But why did you say I was going there to the loft?" Jungwoo persisted.

"Because I wanted him to think you're going there to make him move his ass, faster," supplied Yuta.

"I see. So, are they like dating now," Jungwoo asked. "Like, for real boyfriends?"

"I can see no reason why not, seeing they're so smitten," Yuta said and smiled. "Come on you two, let's have coffee. On me."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The original character Lisa here is inspired by a friend of mine whom I wanted to thank for always screaming and crying with me while suffering from TaeWin thirst or overfeeding lmao. This is my way of saying thank you and ILY <3


End file.
